Kyrie Eleison
by Edledhyniell
Summary: A travers les lueurs fébriles des cierges, un homme prie, son ombre se mouvant au gré des ondulations des flammes. Il prie en sachant qu'un inexorable destin l'attend dans l'ombre. Il implore Dieu de ne pas l'abandonner lorsque le moment sera venu pour lui de disparaître, même si cet éternel sourire ne s'envole pas de ses lèvres... Angst et Spoils à venir.
1. Prologue

Titre de la fic : _Kyrie Eleison_

* * *

Rating : **K** pour ce chapitre. Le **T** sera justifié pour plus tard, pour cause de langage châtié, allusions à des thèmes plus ou moins développés comme l'alcool/relations charnelles/drogues, et pour une violence indispensable à l'Extase de l'auteur lors de la rédaction de cette fiction...

Disclaimer : Et bien, ça m'en coûte un peu de dire ça... Et je suis sûre que c'est une nouvelle de première fraîcheur, puisque personne ne s'en doutait, mais... Marian Cross, les personnages à venir et l'univers de _D. Gray Man_ appartiennent à **Katsura Hoshino**. Seule l'histoire est à moi. Tant pis... Snif, mon Marian~chan... **Image de couverture : (c) moi-même.**

Autres Warnings : Spoils à venir (ils seront indiqués dans les chapitres référents), _Angst_, apparition de OC secondaires, notamment dans la première partie de l'histoire, possibilité de _Romance_ (bien que très mineure), PAS DE YAOI.

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Au départ, ce chapitre devait être le premier d'un trio de OS sur le Maréchal Cross... Et j'ai décidé d'en faire le prologue d'une fic que je considère comme ma première aventure, un bébé qui naît des méandres de mon imagination..._

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre I : _Prologue_**

_Le Ciel pleurait._

Il pleurait des torrents de larmes à l'odeur acide. Le vent déchainé rugissait tel un monstre prêt à engloutir le monde. Les nuages sombres dissimulaient à la vue de la Lune ces terres désolées, comme abandonnées des dieux et s'amoncelaient, menaçants.

Dans la nuit d'encre aux plaintes lancinantes avançait une grande silhouette, coiffée d'un immense chapeau et vêtue d'un gigantesque manteau noir et or. Sa longue chevelure, telle les flammes d'un dragon aux écailles écarlates, malmenée par les bourrasques de la tempête, s'agitait violemment autour d'elle. Le manteau était tellement long que les pans soulevés par le vent ressemblaient aux ailes d'un ange déchu, accomplissant en guise de pénitence éternelle une danse frénétique et exaltée, pourchassant la silhouette tel un cauchemar perpétuel.

Il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un homme, brusquement illuminé par un éclair zébrant le ciel. Le tonnerre s'ajoutait maintenant au hurlement de la tourmente. Le chapeau cachait les traits de son visage à l'éclat de la foudre.

L'homme, apparemment, ne ressentait pas les cruels baisers de la pluie battante. Ses lourdes bottes cerclées de métal crissaient sur le gravier, maintenant mêlé à la terre boueuse.

Il s'avançait vers l'église qui se dessinait au bout de la route, indifférent à l'ouragan, implacable. Un lourd pendentif se balançait dans un lent mouvement pendulaire, au rythme de ses pas, la croix de métal s'agitant au gré du vent au bout de sa chaîne, frappant contre le torse de l'homme.

Arrivé devant la lourde porte de bois cerclée de fer, il s'arrêta. A travers les gouttes de pluie et dans les ténèbres de la nuit, il leva la tête pour poser le regard sur le tympan de l'église. La file des damnés recouvrait les trois-quarts du bas-relief. Au centre trônait le Père, et à sa droite Saint-Pierre, accueillant les bienheureux qui avaient la chance d'accéder au paradis. A gauche se trouvait le chaudron menant aux Enfers, dans lequel étaient plongés les pécheurs entourés par les démons. Quelle manipulation des esprits... Cette image n'était là qu'en grande partie pour pousser le fidèle à la pénitence. Mais si tout cela existait déjà sur Terre ?

Un éclair illumina le firmament, éclairant un bref instant les visages tordus de douleur des damnés, dévorés par un monstre symbolisant Satan.

_A quoi bon combattre si c'est pour finir ainsi, maudit pour l'éternité, quoi que l'on tente pour sauver son âme immortelle ?_

L'homme au long manteau posa ses deux mains sur chaque côté de la double porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, le vent s'engouffra dans l'église, provoquant un tel vacarme qu'on aurait cru qu'une multitude d'âmes damnées avaient envahi la chapelle. L'homme ôta son chapeau, dévoilant pleinement ses cheveux roux. Un visage fatigué, l'œil visible luisant d'un éclat à la fois douloureux et cruel, était en partie dissimulé par un masque blanc traversé d'une rigole cruciforme noire.

Il pénétra dans la nef, repoussant les portes derrière lui. Les lourds battants de refermèrent dans un bruit caverneux, et l'écho résonna longtemps dans le silence qui régnait à présent dans l'église austère.

Derrière l'homme rutilait sournoisement l'orgue, ses longs tuyaux d'argent reflétant les flammes tortueuses des chandeliers allumés.

Dans le calme de l'immense salle, ses lourdes bottes claquaient au rythme de chacun de ses pas sur la pierre froide et fissurée. Il faisait sombre, l'intérieur éclairé seulement par les vitraux qui brillaient d'une lueur blafarde, les piliers de pierre se dressant autour de lui, menaçants.

L'homme se dirigea vers l'autel, au fond de l'église. Son long manteau voleta lorsqu'il s'avança, implacable, vers la chapelle, soulevant la poussière à chacun de ses pas. Des roses noires et épineuses encadraient le bloc de marbre travaillé.

Alors, arrivé devant la monumentale croix qui dominait l'autel, l'homme, soudainement, s'arrêta. Et il s'agenouilla, dans un geste empli d'humilité, baissa la tête, la main droite sur la Croix du Rosaire en argent qui rutilait sur sa poitrine. Ce simple mouvement semblait étrange, venant de quelqu'un dont chaque infime parcelle de son être brûlait de puissance et d'énergie. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avait approché l'autel, cet aura d'invulnérabilité s'était estompée progressivement.

_Son cœur était en proie aux pires tourments. Tourmenté par la souffrance passée, par celle présente, et par celle qui surviendra. Sans que quiconque n'y puisse changer quelque chose._

Là, à genoux devant la Croix, l'homme ferma les yeux.

Il sortit un énorme revolver de son manteau, revolver qui paraissait scintiller d'une douce lumière émeraude, et qu'il posa à sa droite, près de son chapeau.

Devant le drap blanc de l'autel, il joignit ses deux mains gantées de cuir et ses lèvres se mirent à bouger silencieusement. Comme mues par une volonté autre qu'humaine.

_Un homme ordinaire, un homme parmi tant d'autre, si petit devant la Toute-puissance de son Seigneur. Voilà ce qu'il était._

Il leva la tête pour regarder le crucifix. L'image sainte semblait l'observer de Ses orbites vides de bronze, à fois inquisiteur et compatissant.

_Il observait un homme qui priait._

Il priait. Il priait avec une piété que lui-même ne lui reconnaissait pas. Voyons, il avait cessé d'aller à l'église depuis fort longtemps déjà. Non pas qu'il ne croyait plus –il s'affirmait par ailleurs homme de Dieu avec sincérité, mais il avait plongé trop profondément dans l'alcool et les femmes pour revendiquer la pitié de Dieu.

_Devant les événements qui semblaient se dessiner, devant la scène qui soulèverait son rideau de mort pour une tragédie future. Tragédie où il devra jouer un rôle._

Soudain, lorsqu'il débuta l'acte de contrition, une perle brilla sur sa joue gauche.

Dans le clocher, le timbre métallique du bourdon de l'église de l'Ordre Noir se fit brusquement entendre.

La lourde cloche hurlait de sa plainte lancinante.

_Devant l'autel, un homme priait à travers les faibles lueurs des cierges. De tout son être, Il implorait Dieu de ne pas l'abandonner lorsque le moment pour lui de disparaître surgira..._

_Alors s'ajouta, dans les ténèbres hurlantes de la tempête, les sanglots déchirants d'un homme au cœur torturé._

_Marian Cross implorait Dieu de prendre pitié de son âme._

* * *

_A bientôt pour la suite, prévue plus noire et plus tragique que ce chapitre. Ceci était une mise en bouche, cher joyeux luron masochiste..._

_Reviews plus qu'espérées !_


	2. Invisible

_Bonjour à tous !_ Un grand merci tout d'abord à **oOOOmerlette**,** Rose-Eliade**, **The Jester of Queen** et **Luna Sylva** pour leurs reviews ! Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire et qui n'ont pas mis de reviews._  
_

Désolé pour le retard, j'étais au Canada et je n'avais pas de PC là-bas...

_Bref, passons aux formalités habituelles !_

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de _D. Gray Man_ appartiennent à **Katsura Hoshino**. Seule la trame de l'histoire est à moi, et je tiens à préciser que cela n'a aucun but de rémunération financière, seules les reviews nourrissent l'auteur. **Image de couverture : (c) moi-même.**

Rating : **K** pour ce chapitre. Le **T** sera justifié pour plus tard.

**Maintenant, place à la danse !**

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

**Chapitre II : _Invisible_**

_Un mois plus tôt. Enfin, le temps est une notion si abstraite.._

_Quelque part dans les profondeurs d'un marécage._

_Il était là. Il arrivait... approchait... elle la sentait. Sa présence, au-dessus d'elle... à la surface... Hors de ces profondeurs abyssales où elle se tenait tapie. Son immanquable existence, cette présence si désagréable pour eux..._

_Son inmiscible envie de meurtre... sûrement. Non, certain. Une telle aura... N'importe lequel d'entre eux, même le plus faible, le plus inutile... aurait deviné._

_I... Innocences... Deux. Incroyablement dangereuses. Elles devaient disparaître. Oui... oui... certain. Lui. La maîtresse avait bien deviné..._

_Elle en gloussait de plaisir..._

_Il savait. L'imbécile... il se jetait la tête la première... dans sa toile amoureusement tissée...Spécialement pour ce maudit exorciste. Et elle... en bonne araignée qu'elle était devenue... elle le mangerait... bout par bout... après avoir consciencieusement, minutieusement joué avec sa chair et son esprit._

_Mais... Oh... Une autre chaleur... si insignifiante, si humaine. Un simple insecte, sans intérêt... si faible, et qui allait mourir de toute manière... Un moucheron, trop chétif pour qu'elle y prête une quelconque attention._

_Seul le papillon orgueilleux l'intéressait. Lui seul pouvait la rassasier. Elle avait faim... tellement faim... Un Maréchal pourrait combler son ventre vide, si vide..._

_Uniquement le papillon... Elle voulait le voir se débattre de ses ailes atrophiées, se débattre vainement dans ses inextricables fils, trop sûr de ses pouvoirs qui deviendront sans effet..._

_Cela lui conférait une telle excitation ! En plus de suivre le plan de sa maîtresse, elle voulait le voir souffrir... Se délecter de ses cris de douleurs... A lui, et à ceux... des Innocences..._

_Le calvaire des Innocences brusquement arrachées à leur compatible..._

_Tuer... Tuer..._

_Elle allait TUER !_

_xxxxxx_

_Monde du Comte Millénaire, quelque part dans le Royaume des rêves._

« Lero ! Comment crois-tu que le Prince réagira quand il apprendra que tu décides pour lui ? Si ses plans sont contrariés...

— Hey, ferme-là. Tu parles beaucoup trop pour un parapluie, je te l'ai déjà dit... »

Assise sur un fauteuil en bois ouvragé, Road Kamelot léchait lentement sa sucette, le regard perdu dans ses pensées, fixant le feu de bois qui se consumait devant elle.

Soudain, elle se tourna vers le parapluie rose qui s'agitait près d'elle, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« Premièrement, le Prince ne me tiendra pas rigueur de ce que je fais tant que je reste dans la ligne de ses idées... Car, de tout manière, il commence réellement à lui chauffer les nerfs, lui...»

Road empoigna fermement le manche de Lero, qui essayait à présent de se débattre. Le parapluie-citrouille savait très bien ce qui l'attendait...

« Deuxièmement... Tout cela est un piège créé par le Prince. Tout est soigneusement programmé... Il sait déjà ce qu'il adviendra à la toute fin de cette histoire. »

Au fur et à mesure que la Noah parlait, son sourire félin grandissait.

« Troisièmement... Cet Akuma n'est qu'une vulgaire pièce de l'Echiquier, qu'importe ce qu'il adviendra. Le Prince en fera naître beaucoup plus ! »

A présent, Road s'était levée, commençant à tournoyer le parapluie-citrouille autour d'elle. Un de ses jeux favoris...

« Quatrièmement, tant que Tyki n'est pas revenu, je m'amuse avec toi, Lero ! Ça fait si longtemps ! Allez, tourne, tourne ! »

Eclatant de son rire enfantin, Road souriait à présent à pleines dents, alors que Lero aurait volontiers rendu tout le contenu de son estomac, et poussait des cris de protestation. Or... d'après de récentes recherches menées par l'auteur, il semblerait que les parapluies, même magiques et/ou dotés d'une citrouille parlante, ne possèdent pas d'appareil digestif. Dommage pour Lero, heureusement pour le mobilier, bien qu'imaginaire.

Road, soudain, stoppa sa danse effrénée. Ignorant les hurlements de colère du parapluie, elle continua, pour elle-même, pour la Congrégation de l'Ombre, pour l'Humanité, pour tous les sympathisants de l'Ordre Noir, et pour l'exorciste au chapeau noir qui se dirigeait vers sa destination.

Elle avait adopté une expression plus sérieuse, mais l'éternel sourire sadique barrait toujours son visage, une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux. Elle rejoignit les deux mains sur sa poitrine, remontant la manche de son pull en damier avec ses dents.

« Cinquièmement... Un jeu de poupées russes... Quel plaisir ce sera de le voir se cogner la tête sur chaque petit caillou qu'il a semé ! Au bout, il n'y aura pas sa fin, non... »

Road repris son ton jovial, et poursuivit, les deux mains sur les hanches, Lero gisant par terre, exténuée. Elle ressemblait à une fillette sur le point de se faire offrir le jouet de ses rêves.

« Ah, qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte de le rencontrer ! Je suis sûre que ça sera très amusant de jouer avec lui ! »

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plu ? Vous voyez le petit mot en bleu, juste en bas ? Il a envie qu'on appuie dessus, le coquin... Ne l'obligez pas à aller se plaindre au Bureau des Reviews Délaissées ! Merci !_

_A bientôt, cher joyeux luron masochiste !_


	3. Implication

Rating : **K+**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de _D. Gray_ _Man _ appartiennent à **Katsura Hoshino**. Seule la trame de l'histoire est à moi, et je tiens encore une fois à préciser qu'il n'y a aucune attente financière, seules les reviews nourrissent l'auteur. **Image de couverture : (c) moi-même.**

_Bonjour à vous, cher joyeux luron masochiste !_

_(Petits clins d'œil pour certains dans ce chapitre... mais chuuut ! )_

_Les chapitres, à partit de maintenant, seront plus longs. Peut-être même plus que celui-ci, car une fois posté, il n'est tout de même pas si grand... Les deux premiers faisaient office de prologue. Et pour une fois, je n'ai pas de note de fin à rajouter !_

_Merci de votre compréhension, les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues..._

_**NOTE : Début de l'arc à Singapour.**  
_

Encore un grand remerciement à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont lu cette fic, qui la suivent et/ou laissent des commentaires.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre III : _Implication_**

« Road ! »

Assise sur son fauteuil habituel, la jeune Noah jouait avec sa manche effilochée. Indifférente à l'appel de son nom, elle tourna cependant la tête vers la droite, son regard hypnotisant quiconque la regardait. Ses yeux lourds et cernés dissimulaient mal sa cruauté et sa nature diabolique, son amour pour la torture d'êtres opposés aux grand dessein du Prince Millénaire, c'est-à-dire tous ceux en dehors de ses semblables ou des créations du Faiseur. Ils les mettaient voire même en valeur, tant cela rappelait une pluie acide qui vous détruit de l'intérieur. Le teint cendré propre aux descendants de Noé se déclinait en plusieurs tons devant les flammes du foyer, donnant un aspect encore plus _irréel_ à la Noah du Rêve. Oui, le Rêve. Voilà ce que ses prunelles insondables renvoyaient. Un sadisme éthéré et aiguisé comme une lame, un puits sans fond où n'importe quel être mouvant pouvait s'y perdre et plonger dans les abysses d'un cauchemar éternel, grignotant voracement l'esprit des plus faibles.

Et c'est de cet être que semblait exhaler une attirance pour Allen Walker. Certes, les deux partis se refusaient de l'admettre, mais la Noah se liait à l'exorciste d'une marque indélébile. Quelle qu'elle soit. Bien sûr, l'amour comme le connaissait le commun de l'Humanité n'existait pas chez les descendants de Noé. Sous une autre forme, une autre forme plus _inhérente_ à leur apothéose évolutive. Une autre forme plus proche de ce qu'il les caractérisait, eux et le Comte Millénaire.

Un Akuma se dirigeait vers elle, un paquet de lettres dans une de ses innombrables mains. Il ressemblait grossièrement à un dentier néo-gothique aux nombreux membres, qui semblaient presque s'agiter sans volonté propre. Une marionnette contrôlée par le Maître du Jeu.

« Road ! »

A présent devant sa maîtresse, essoufflé, il lui tendit les lettres, les genoux à terre. Ce qui eu pour conséquence de provoquer un crissement strident sur le carrelage en damier de la pièce. Redoutant une réaction de la part de Road, l'Akuma resta muet jusqu'à ce qu'il vit le regard insistant de cette dernière, les bras croisés sur l'accoudoir trop grand. Il s'empressa donc de continuer, rebaissant précipitamment les yeux vers le sol froid, se doutant bien que de faire patienter la Noah était une des dernières choses à faire.

« Road, c'est pour toi...

— Hmm ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ? »

En effet, l'Akuma leva ses parodies d'yeux, et son visage mécanique prit une expression de surprise. Devant Road se tenait une sorte de surface limpide, dont l'origine magique n'échappa pas à l'arme démoniaque. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de miroir translucide, troublé seulement par de légères ondulations, sur lequel se reflétaient les images qu'elle souhaitait voir. Ainsi, elle pouvait savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'autre bout du monde.

Road soupira, et arracha les lettres des mains de l'Akuma.

« Donne-moi ça... Voyons... Une facture d'électricité ? Le facteur s'est trompé... Toi ! »

Elle pointa du doigt un autre Akuma, tapi dans l'ombre d'un coin, jusqu'à présent immobile.

« Oui ?

— Rend-toi à cette adresse, continua-t-elle en portant la lettre jusqu'à l'Akuma par lévitation, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Tue tous ceux que tu trouves dans cette maison. Fais-leur ressentir une terreur sans pareille.

— Bien. »

L'Akuma disparut sans poser plus de questions.

« Non mais... Pas envie d'avoir la boîte aux lettres démoniaque saturée... Maaaaais ! Je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie ! Tyki devrait bientôt revenir, mais je déteste attendre... »

Elle agita ses jambes dans le vide, adoptant une mine boudeuse digne des fillettes les plus capricieuses. Poursuivant son tri, elle balança au feu celles qu'elle considérait comme inutiles. « Oui, je déteste attendre... »

Subitement, une des lettres s'échappa de ses mains et atterri aux pieds de l'Akuma.

« Hep, toi. Ramasse cette lettre et dis-moi de quoi il s'agit. »

L'Akuma, sans se pencher, empoigna le morceau de papier. C'était une lettre ordinaire, dont l'adresse qui figurait dessus était bien celle de la maison humaine qui faisait office d'antichambre postière pour le Comte Millénaire.

« Lis, lança Road d'un ton impétueux, tout en le frappant d'un poing invisible. Elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à persécuter l'Akuma.

« C'est pour toi, Road... De la part d'une... d'_une de vos plus grandes fans_... de _The_... _The Je_... _The_ quoi ?

— Bon, on ne va pas y passer toute la journée. C'est vrai que tu es trop bête pour lire, toi. Donne-moi ça. »

Elle arracha l'enveloppe un peu abimée des mains mécaniques de l'arme démoniaque, et scruta avec une certaine curiosité le nom de l'expéditeur.

« _The Jester of Queen_ ? 'Connais pas. C'est peut-être pour Tyki, il a un nombre fou de soupirantes, lui... »

Elle retourna l'enveloppe.

« Il semblerait que non. Bon, fit-elle en posa la lettre sur la petit table près du fauteuil, je m'en occuperais plus tard... Pour l'instant... »

Soudain, un autre morceau de parchemin plié en deux tomba d'on ne sait où, pour atterrir sur les genoux de la Noah.

« Encore ? Oh... »

Elle fut brusquement très impatiente de savoir ce que ce papier contenait, en reconnaissant l'écriture fine et penchée de Tyki.

Road déplia le papier, et lu la phrase inscrite. Quelques mots, qui ne manquèrent pas de susciter un sourire à la Noah, qui gloussa d'un petit rire et haussa le sourcil en remarquant le Post Scriptum où figurait un petit visage diabolique et souriant, dessiné à la plume.

« Ah, je m'ennuie beaucoup moins, tout d'un coup... »

Elle se leva, s'étirant les bras, et empoigna Lero qui se réveilla de sa torpeur. Les évènements à venir s'annonçaient plus qu'excitants... Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas divertie _à satiété_ avec des exorcistes.

« Allez, il nous attend... »

_« Road,_

_Que dirais-tu de me rejoindre ? Le Prince est d'accord pour que tu prennes la place de la Reine sur l'Echiquier. Je suis certain que notre vieil ami en sera ravi quand il l'apprendra. Je ne serai qu'un cavalier à la disposition du Prince, prêt à me retirer dans l'ombre ou intervenir sur les cases s'il le faut pour la réussite._

_De toute mon affection,_

_Ton oncle._

_P.S. : Ne pas oublier l'Adam/Allen. Il paraît que le Merle l'attend avec impatience. »_

_xxxxxx_

_Un an avant les événements du Prologue (I). Singapour, près de l'île de Sakijang Pelepah._

_Ploc. Ploc. Ploc..._

Le bruit des rames s'enfonçant dans l'eau saumâtre résonnait dans la baie marécageuse, où régnait la nuit pesante d'un morne automne. Le bois humide d'une petite barque délabrée avançant péniblement sur l'eau ténébreuse craquait à chaque mouvement de ses deux occupants. L'embarcation errait doucement sur la surface placide de la baie. _Trop doucement_, pensa Marian Cross.

Assis sur le côté gauche de l'esquif, son regard restait posé que l'étendue sombre qui les entourait. Méfiant de nature par sa fonction même d'exorciste, le Maréchal restait sur un qui-vive permanent, malgré son apparente somnolence. Il savait que si les ennemis auxquels il songeait surgissaient, peut-être certains seraient-ils assez bêtes pour croire qu'il avait baissé sa garde. Mais _eux_... sûrement pas. Ils se connaissaient trop bien mutuellement pour ignorer leurs ruses réciproques.

Seuls les sillons tracés par la petite barque troublaient la calme apparent de la mer.

_Trop calme, encore une fois._

Ses cheveux roux, humides par le brouillard dense qui les enveloppait lui collaient au front, malgré l'immense chapeau qui recouvrait sa tête et qu'il tenait de la main gauche, recouvrant subtilement son regard qui analysait chaque élément qui l'entourait.

_Saloperie de bruine._

La droite se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Jugement, coincé dans son long manteau, bloqué contre son flanc.

Sous ses pieds gisait un vieux filet de pêcheur aux mailles usées. La jambe droite amoureusement posée sur l'immense cercueil recouvert d'un lourd tissu bleu sombre à la croix d'argent, le Maréchal tourna les yeux vers l'homme qui maniait les lourdes rames de bois à moitié pourries pour faire avancer la barque. La vieille et grinçante lampe à huile accrochée à l'autre extrémité de l'embarcation éclairait à peine ce regard fatigué aux traits asiatiques. Ses yeux noirs luisaient comme deux éclats d'onyx, mais toute lueur de combativité ou de ténacité s'était envolée. Ou peut-être n'avait jamais existée. _Un lâche. Prêt à n'importe quoi pour sauver sa peau, mais ayant tout de même un bon fond. Un humain ordinaire, trop ignorant pour connaître les véritables horreurs du monde. Pas un Akuma vu les réactions. Un Akuma m'aurait braqué dès qu'il m'aurait aperçu. Sûrement cantonné à la crainte d'une pêche insuffisante ou au vol de son bateau. Au mieux, à la peur des épidémies. Sans intérêt immédiat. Alors que les humains communs extériorisent cette lâcheté, les exorcistes semblent de pas la connaître. Hun hun... Sans blague, l'Innocence ne fait que la dissimuler au regard du monde..._

Lorsque Cross lui avait emprunté sa barque _et_ sa présence pour le conduire à sa destination, son cercueil sur le dos, un lourd crucifix au cou, il lui avait répondu d'un air de chien battu, un chiot ayant grandi trop vite.

« _Hey,_ avait interpellé le Maréchal une ombre qui semblait quitter son bateau._ Emmène-moi à l'île voisine de Sakijang Pelepah. _»

Devant le silence du pêcheur, il avait continué, toujours en anglais. Ici, chacun pouvait comprendre la langue des forces coloniales, si ce n'est juste pour connaitre le montant des impôts que les habitants auraient à payer le mois prochain.

«_ Je te rémunérerais si c'est juste cela. _»

Toujours pas de réponse. En vérité, le pêcheur avait été tétanisé par cette brusque arrivée d'un étranger aux cheveux de feux, surgissant de nulle part en pleine nuit, réquisitionnant sa barque alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un parfait inconnu.

« _Tu sais où elle se trouve, cette île, non ?_ »

Après quelques secondes, le pécheur avait ouvert la bouche et balbutia quelques mots dans un anglais très relatif. _Ah, enfin. Une réponse._

« _Bien sûr, Monsieur... Mais..._ »

Cross avait noté avec délice l'emploi du _Monsieur_. Ainsi, cela s'était avéré si facile ? Il avait réquisitionné cette barque d'un seul mot ? C'en avait été presque trop simple. Mais après tout, la Croix de Rosaire qui ornait sa poitrine n'y avait été peut-être pas pour rien...

« _Il y a un problème »_, avait continué l'homme encore sans visage. Seuls ses yeux noirs brillaient dans l'obscurité, et paraissaient fixés sur l'insigne de la Congrégation.

_Évidemment. Il y a _toujours_ un mais._

« _Lequel_, avait répliqué un peu trop brusquement le Maréchal.

« _Et bien...il fait nuit noire...avec le brouillard..._ »

Il semblait chercher ses mots, trébuchant sur chaque phrase. L'exaspération et l'impatience commença à envahir Cross, dont la tâche qui lui avait été incombée ne supporterai pas d'être retardée pour un simple problème _linguistique_. De ce fait, l'exorciste avait reprit la parole, mais cette fois-ci en mandarin, sûr de pouvoir entamer une conservation aussi _rapide _qu'_utile_.

« _Avec le brouillard...?_ »

Interloqué par le mandarin parfaitement maitrisé de l'inconnu, le pécheur s'était tu pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de continuer dans une des langues les plus répandues des petits villages de Singapour.

« _Avec le brouillard... entre ici et l'île dont vous parlez, surtout la nuit... il y a... ces _choses_..._

_— Ces choses ? Quoi, comme « choses » ? »_

La peur qui avait semblé –et semblait toujours- émaner de chaque pore de la peau du malaisien commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

« _Sous l'eau... Des_ monstres marins_..._ »

Cross avait éclaté d'un rire vibrant devant ces propos. Mais bien pour rassurer le pécheur sans nom et le pousser à accéder à sa demande. Outrés par ce bruit perçant le silence de la nuit sans étoiles, des corbeaux croassèrent en guise de protestation. Ou peut-être se moquaient-ils également...

Il était loin d'être impossible que de telles créatures pullulent dans les environs, surtout en présence de l'objet de sa venue. Les informations glanées par Cross convergeaient toutes vers plusieurs phénomènes anormaux, dont entre autres l'apparition de_ créatures monstrueuses foisonnantes dans les profondeurs marécageuses._ De plus, l'exorciste se doutait qu'une partie de ces apparitions ne soient dues qu'à l'arrivée de certains Akumas.

« _Prépare ta saloperie de barque, pécheur. Je pars immédiatement, et j'ai besoin de toi pour m'y mener. Ce n'est pas une demande, ni même une requête, mais un ordre. Et si des « monstres marins » essaient de nous envoyer nourrir les poissons, je m'assurerai personnellement de les cribler de balles et de les renvoyer là d'où ils viennent._ »

Tout cela dans une maîtrise parfaite des jurons mandarins. La peur irraisonnée du pécheur l'avait poussé à bout, au point d'avoir voulu braquer son Innocence au front de l'homme. Bien sûr, Cross n'aurait pas appuyé sur la détente. Certainement...

Avant de quitter le port, contre toute attente, le pécheur avait eu le courage de lui demander son nom. Il avait cependant soigneusement veillé à éviter le regard profond et brûlant de l'étranger.

« _Aucune importance_, avait répondu Cross, une indifférence évidente dans la voix. _Tu l'oublierai très vite, de toute façon._ »

Et c'est ainsi que Marian Cross de dirigeait vers la petite île de Sakijang Pelepah, perdue au milieu d'une mer sombre et marécageuse, entourée par endroits de saules pleureurs à l'aspect sinistre, accompagné d'un pécheur dont il n'avait même pas demandé le nom. _Aucune importance_.

Cross tendit par réflexe sa main vers son flanc gauche, juste au-dessous du cœur. Coincé entre Jugement et sa chemise, était dissimulée une lettre, cause de sa venue en ce lieu désolé. Une lettre qui lui permettrait d'entrer sans problèmes dans les pires bas-fonds de sa destination.

Son crucifix ne cessait de s'agiter sur son torse. Quelque chose, dans ce paysage, dans ce lieu, exhalait l'incongruité... Il était presque certain que cela avait un rapport avec ses _chers __ennemis_...

Debout à l'avant de la barque, Cross se tourna vers le brouillard qui s'étendait devant eux.

Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur les pulsations de son cœur et le rythme de sa respiration.

Sa main frémit imperceptiblement vers l'intérieur de son manteau.

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans le silence pesant qui les enveloppait de son étouffante étreinte. Dans quelques minutes, quelques secondes, ou même maintenant...

...Allaient véritablement débuter les problèmes.


	4. Pluralité

Rating :** K+/T**

Disclaimer : D. Gray Man appartient à **Katsura Hoshino**. Au risque de me répéter, je n'attends aucune rémunération en contrepartie de la rédaction de ce chapitre et de cette fanfiction tout entière, sinon des reviews. J'insiste._  
_

_Bonjour bonjour, me voilà de retour pour la suite !_

_Merci à Shakespeare, à qui je ne peux pas malheureusement répondre personnellement, pour avoir rejoint l'ensemble des personnes qui lisent et commentent cette histoire ! Si vous n'aviez pas été là, j'aurais peut-être laissé tomber... Attention, le camion ! Merci à tous les autres également, qui ont lu en laissant un petit mot ou non..._

_Je ne sais si l'action est mon fort, soyez indulgents..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre IV : _Pluralité_**

_Il était là. Il arrivait... approchait..._

Les battements de son cœur ne s'accéléraient pas. Au contraire, il était complètement, pleinement, totalement maître de lui-même.

Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à ressentir leur présence ?

Aucun signe du côté des Innocences. Peut-être était-ce son imagination.

Ou peut-être pas.

Émergent de ses songes, Marian Cross se tourna vers le pêcheur, toujours affairé à faire avancer l'embarcation. Il observa son visage tanné, dépourvu de rides. _Vingt-cinq ans tout au plus._

« Dans combien de temps ?

— Nous devrions apercevoir le port dans quelques minutes. »

Le Maréchal se redressa. Sous ses pieds, il pouvait ressentir les mouvements de l'eau sous le bois de la barque. Malgré le brouillard, la nuit restait très chaude et les insectes étaient attirés par la vieille lampe à huile au verre brisé qui grinçait.

A présent, la barque s'engageait dans une sorte de rue immergée, où des habitations délabrées construites sur pilotis se dressaient sur chaque rive, menaçantes.

« Cette partie du village est abandonnée depuis que les monstres sont apparus et que les disparitions ont commencé, intervint le pêcheur d'une voix qui trahissait tout de même sa peur. Les habitants se sont regroupés vers le centre. Désormais, le port est devenu un lieu en retrait du reste de la ville. »

Cross ne répondit pas, mais il est vrai qu'il avait été légèrement surpris par l'absence de signe de vie. Il était cependant logique que les anciens occupants des maisons isolées par rapport au reste du village soient allés se réfugier. Cette zone bâtie sur pilotis était trop vulnérable en cas d'attaque d'Akumas ou de créatures marines. Cross soupçonnait la population d'un amalgame entre les machines du Faiseur et ces monstres, probablement conséquences de l'apparition de l'Innocence. S'il y avait eu Timcampy, le Maréchal l'aurait envoyé jeter un coup d'œil dans une des bâtisses. Mais le golem n'était pas là. Il était aux côtés de cet idiot de disciple qu'était Allen.

_... Innocences... Deux. Incroyablement dangereuses. Elles devaient disparaître. Oui... oui..._

L'Exorciste retira la lettre pliée de son manteau. Il restait perplexe au sujet du message qu'elle contenait. Quoi de plus qu'une Innocence pouvait justifier que les sympathisants de Singapour de la Congrégation fassent appel à lui ? Il se doutait que le Comte Millénaire –ou du moins le clan de Noé- soit personnellement impliqué dans l'affaire pour que la dirigeante du mouvement clandestin demande l'aide d'un _Maréchal. _Il ignorait si Tiedoll, Sokaro ou Cloud avaient également été les objets d'une telle sollicitation. Il ne savait même pas si le QG avait été tenu au courant des rumeurs qu'une Innocence soit cachée quelque part sur l'île. Il espérait que non, ou sa « disparition » serait rapidement arrivée à terme. Pour l'instant, les bouledogues de l'Administration Centrale se passerai bien de sa magnifique présence, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

Cross avait rompu tout lien avec l'Ordre Noir depuis plus de quatre ans, et ce n'était que depuis la découverte de l'Arche qu'il avait remis les pieds en ce lieu. Tout ça par la faute de cet imbécile de Leverrier. Et la découverte d'une Innocence avait été un prétexte pour filer en douce de ce repaire de toutous du Central. Il espérait seulement que l'Inspecteur ne s'acharnerai pas trop sur son crétin de disciple.

Mais sa curiosité avait été attisée par les rumeurs de l'activité anormale d'un fragment du Cube, jusqu'à se faire ressentir par les habitants des villages voisins. Son important rayon d'action justifiait son pressentiment qu'il s'agissait d'une Innocence particulièrement puissante. Et le message de la lettre exigeait très clairement sa venue le plus rapidement possible. Bien qu'il répugnait à devoir obéir à une quelconque forme d'autorité –alors que logiquement, c'était lui qui donne les ordres, mais l'exorciste demeurait susceptible quoi qu'il arrive- Cross n'allait tout de même pas prendre le risque qu'une Innocence tombe entre les mains du Comte, de surcroît s'il existait une probabilité qu'il ne s'agisse du Cœur.

Gardant les yeux fixés sur l'eau qui s'étendait devant lui, il prit subitement la parole, le timbre vibrant et grave de sa voix troublant le lourd silence. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer ; quoi que ce fût, ce qui se cachait dans l'eau attendait patiemment qu'il tombe dans son piège. Le prendre pour un imbécile n'était pas vraiment la chose à faire. Surtout quand on se déclarait ouvertement être son ennemi.

_Seul le papillon orgueilleux l'intéressait. Lui seul pouvait la rassasier. Elle avait faim..._

« Arrête-toi, ordonna-t-il à l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

Surpris par cette voix dure, le pêcheur planta précipitamment son bâton au fond de l'eau saumâtre, à plusieurs mètres de profondeur. C'était la première fois que l'étranger lui adressait la parole, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le port de l'île de Singapour. L'insigne argenté qui brillait faiblement sur la poitrine de l'inconnu lui laissait un sentiment de déjà-vu. Il avait entendu parler de ces hommes et des ces femmes aux pouvoirs mystiques, qui avaient la capacité de détruire des monstres, mais de là à se souvenir de leur nom... Des habitants du village avaient eu vent qu'un de ces individus s'était rendu sur Sakijang, il y avait voilà quelques jours, mais le pêcheur n'avait jamais rien vu qui puisse lui prouver leur existence. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tout du moins. Et la description de ce visiteur ne correspondait pas à celle de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui ; celui-ci portait un long manteau de cuir noir et or.

« Chante. »

Cross dit cela si soudainement que le jeune pêcheur n'était pas certain que ces mots avaient été prononcés par l'homme aux cheveux de feu.

« Co... Comment ?

— Chante, répéta le Maréchal, qui se levait à présent, une main sur son chapeau.

« Je... Quel... Quoi, comme chant ?

— N'importe quoi.

— B...Bien... »

Un peu gêné par la requête de Cross, le jeune homme obtempéra cependant, et c'est un chant traditionnel qui sortit de sa gorge.

Cross aimait la musique, mais pas au point de demander à un simple pêcheur de chanter pour lui les chansons locales. Non, cela avait une finalité bien précise.

Après les premières secondes, il sut qu'il avait touché le but. Il sourit intérieurement à la vue du stratagème de l'Akuma niveau trois qui se tenait tapi sous l'eau. Il retira son chapeau qu'il posa sur le cercueil de Maria, sans sourciller du regard.

L'aura destructrice de l'Akuma avait tellement augmenté qu'elle enveloppait le quartier sur plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde. Ainsi, lorsque Cross s'était tenu à la lisière de son champ d'action, il avait certes senti une tension, mais n'avait pas immédiatement songé à un Akuma de niveau trois. Sa synchronisation particulière avec Jugement lui permettait de deviner _grosso modo_ la présence ou non de ces contrefaçons. Une fois dans le rayon d'activité de la machine, l'exorciste n'avait étrangement plus ressentit ce malaise. Mais sa nature méfiante l'avait poussé à prendre certaines initiatives.

Le silence complet et pesant du lieu jouait en la faveur de l'Akuma. Ce dernier semblait avoir développé des capacités psychiques : sa présence était si intense que celle-ci n'avait pas fait réagir les Innocences, et le cerveau de Cross n'avait également pas détecté la menace, complètement inhibé par son aura. Peut-être même que l'œil gauche d'Allen n'aurait pas fonctionné dans ces conditions, devinant la présence d'Akumas, mais ignorant leur nombre et leurs positions exactes. Comme si l'on recherchait une clé égarée, mais que sa place habituelle paraissait si ordinaire qu'on ne daignait pas la vérifier.

Mais à présent, Marian Cross trouvait une manière de contrer cette entrave mentale ; le pouvoir de l'Akuma n'était pas infaillible, et le Maréchal comptait bien profiter de cette brèche.

Cette inhibition requérait la complète attention de l'esprit de la cible sur l'aura de la machine et vice versa ; dès que le cerveau était distrait par un son suffisamment intense et continu, elle était brisée et la présence d'un Akuma niveau trois vous sautait immédiatement aux yeux. Quand « vous » désignait un Exorciste à la synchronisation supérieure à 100%, bien entendu.

Néanmoins, elle exigeait aussi de la concentration de la part de l'engeance du Comte.

Ainsi, le chant du jeune homme lui offrait un moyen de s'échapper de ce contrôle.

_Se délecter de ses cris de douleur... A lui, et à ceux... des Innocences..._

Faisant abstraction du silence de plus en pesant, Cross passa ses cheveux roux derrière les oreilles, et se focalisa sur le timbre tremblant et clair du pêcheur.

_« Près de la ville, qu'enveloppent des nuages de poussière jaune, les corbeaux se rassemblent pour passer la nuit._

_Ils volent en croassant, au-dessus des arbres ; ils perchent dans les branches, en s'appelant entre eux... »_

Cross reconnut là l'œuvre du poète chinois Li Bai. Qu'un pêcheur comme lui connaisse ce texte était la preuve que les écrits ancestraux n'étaient plus l'unique propriété des plus grands.

Le jeune homme ne chantait pas particulièrement bien, mais il y avait dans sa voix quelque chose qui contrastait avec la langueur des lieux.

Le Maréchal se concentra entièrement sur les paroles, fermant les paupières. Il percevait à présent cette présence malingre qui se retirait de son cerveau. Le simple fait qu'un Akuma ait pu le manipuler aussi bêtement lui laissait le goût amer de l'humiliation.

_« ...La femme du guerrier, assise à son métier, tissait de la soie brochée ;_

_Les cris des corbeaux lui arrivent, à travers les rideaux empourprés par les derniers rayons du soleil... »_

Maintenant qu'il l'avait remarquée, Cross ne mit pas très longtemps avant de bouter cet insecte indésirable hors de son esprit, qui persistait tout de même à s'accrocher aux limites de sa conscience.

_« Elle arrête sa navette. Elle songe avec découragement à celui qu'elle attend toujours... »_

Subitement, l'air se glaça. Il entendit la flammèche de la lampe à huile s'éteindre, sa faible chaleur disparaître, pour laisser place à l'emprise implacable d'un froid irréel. Il pouvait sentir ces mains glacées frôler son cœur, pour l'emprisonner de ses lèvres givrées. C'était presque terminé. Encore un petit effort...

_« Elle gagne silencieusement sa couche solitaire... »_

Maintenant.

_« ... et ses larmes tombent comme une pluie d'été... »_

Cross ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ses sens étaient imperceptiblement plus aiguisés, comme si on lui avait retiré un voile noir des yeux.

« Silence, lança-t-il à l'adresse du jeune homme qui se tut immédiatement.

Les yeux grands ouverts, l'Exorciste scrutait minutieusement l'eau. Il savait que l'Akuma était dissimulé à quelques mètres d'eux. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes...

Soudain, l'eau placide se mit à bouillonner, l'eau sombre s'agitant de plus en plus violemment. Cross saisit sans hésitation Jugement, le braquant devant lui.

_Tuer... Tuer..._

_Elle allait TUER !_

Les remous de l'eau faisaient à présent tanguer la barque. Cross entendit un léger gémissement du côté du pêcheur.

« Va te cacher. N'importe où, trouve un endroit où il ne te trouvera pas, clama le Maréchal dans un murmure, mais que le pêcheur n'eut aucun mal à entendre.

C'est alors qu'une forme gigantesque perça la surface, dégoulinante d'eau et d'algues, recouvrant l'embarcation et ses deux occupants par les vagues qu'elle avait engendré, et détruisant la moitié d'une maison au passage. Les bris de bois volèrent dans tous les sens, mais ceux atteignant la silhouette difforme ne faisaient que ricocher sur sa carapace de métal noir.

Lorsque l'obscurité des profondeurs où l'Akuma se tenait tapi disparut, Cross perçut nettement la forme de la machine.

Une immense contrefaçon d'araignée se tenait à présent devant eux, tous canons sortis. Plusieurs yeux l'observaient d'une lueur malsaine, et ses innombrables pattes articulées à faire peur lui permirent de se suspendre au toit d'une des habitations abandonnées. Un immense et menaçant dard rutilait sournoisement à l'extrémité de son corps hypertrophié.

Le pêcheur restait tétanisé devant l'apparition. Cross fit un pas en avant, le visage fermé.

A la vue de l'Innocence braquée sur lui, l'Akuma éclata d'un rire métallique qui n'avait absolument rien d'humain –logique, c'était un Akuma.

« Eh bien, un Maréchal ! Je savais que tu allais venir. Tu n'es vraiment pas difficile à trouver pour un Exorciste.

— Et ton niveau de langue trahit la stupidité qui veut que tu viennes me chercher des noises, Akuma, rétorqua Cross d'un ton cynique. Sa main ne tremblait pas, et le canon du revolver était toujours pointé vers la tête de l'Akuma-araignée.

Ce dernier semblait particulièrement susceptible, car les quelques mots de Cross suffirent à tordre son visage hideux de colère, ses multiples yeux vitreux écarquillés par la malveillance.

« Tu as eu de la chance en désactivant mon contrôle psychique, mais en fin de compte, cela ne changera rien ! Tu vas mourir, petit Exorciste !

— Tu es sûr que c'est à moi que tu t'adresses ? Techniquement, c'est toi qui risque fort de retourner tout tu viens. »

Le Maréchal avait déclamé cela d'une voix forte, mais à présent, son sourire avait laissé place à la haine pure, ses doigts raffermissant leur prise sur le manche de Jugement, plus sûrs que jamais.

L'Akuma bondit vers le toit d'une autre maison proche, sa voix éraillée retentissant du même rire froid.

« Tu vas mourir ! Je vais jouer avec ton esprit avant de te tuer, et tes entrailles nourriront mes enfants ! »

_Ses enfants ?_

Cross sauta hors de la barque pour se rattraper d'une main à la rambarde à moitié brisée d'un escalier, qui craqua dans un bruit sinistre dans la seconde qui suivit. Anticipant le mouvement, le Maréchal atterrit sur ses deux pieds sur la plateforme de bois, dans un bruit sourd, la poussière virevoltant autour de ses bottes cerclées de métal.

L'Akuma avait disparu de son champ de vision, mais son rire artificiel retentissait encore dans la nuit, caché entre les maisons.

Un étrange sifflement se rapprocha soudain.

Cross, en proie à un mauvais pressentiment, fit un pas de côté pour esquiver au dernier moment le projectile, qui s'écrasa sur un mur de pierre de l'autre rive dans une bruyante explosion. L'impact avait créé un trou d'au moins deux mètres de diamètre. Aucun pentacle n'apparut à la surface défoncée du mur, et l'exorciste se demanda ce qu'avait pu bien être la balle pour faire autant de dégâts.

L'Akuma réapparut, et Cross appuya plusieurs fois sur la gâchette de Jugement.

La détonation fut si assourdissante que le pêcheur, toujours pétrifié de terreur dans sa barque, se couvrit les oreilles de ses mains.

Mais contrairement à ce à quoi s'attendait Cross, les balles d'Innocence eurent un comportement qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu.

Les projectiles, émanant une douce lumière émeraude, ne touchèrent pas leur cible. À environ un mètre de l'Akuma, elles se stoppèrent brusquement, pour enfin tomber au sol dans un bruit de ricochet.

Le rire de l'Akuma redoubla d'intensité. Le sentiment fugace de l'appréhension envahit une microseconde le cœur de l'exorciste. Il ne voulait pas activer le Tombeau de Maria dès le début, en plus devant le regard du pêcheur qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici. Attirer l'attention de davantage d'ennemis ne lui servirait à rien.

« Tes petits projectiles ne me font rien ! J'ai poursuivi mon évolution en développant des capacités infaillibles ! Tu es perdu ! Perdu ! »

La machine se mit à chantonner ces derniers mots, agitant son corps mécanique devant l'apparente impuissance de son adversaire.

Poussant une exclamation de dédain, Cross se jeta derrière un mur pour échapper aux tirs de l'Akuma.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, petit Exorciste, mes projectiles ne contiennent pas ce virus qui fait notre différence... Je préfère m'amuser un peu avec toi... Ne t'inquiète pas, la la la... Une fois que tu seras pris dans ma toile...»

Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Il regarda au sol, priant –et bien, un bien grand mot- pour ce qu'il cherchait s'y trouva.

Sa main se referma sur quelque chose. Ce quelque chose allait lui assurer la victoire contre cet imbécile d'Akuma envoyé par le Comte. Si les descendants de Noé avaient décidé de le suivre comme des petits chiens, le séjour ne s'avérerait pas de tout repos.

Ses doigts s'ouvrirent sur une petite pierre grossièrement ronde. Des veines plus claires couvraient sa surface noire, et sa surface polie luisait faiblement à la vague lumière de la Lune.

Un caillou comme on en trouvait beaucoup, dans la région.

Les exclamations poussées par l'Akuma trahirent sa position, et Cross, en un éclair, sortit de sa cachette, Jugement dans la main droite.

L'Akuma tira de ses canons, mais l'Exorciste n'eut aucun mal à dévier les projectiles en appuyant sur la détente.

A chaque balle tirée, le mécanisme de l'Innocence cliquetait, grinçait, la culasse reculant à chaque tir dans un formidable recul, que Cross ne ressentait cependant pas, et à chaque fois, une douille dorée rebondissait sur le sol dans un bruit creux et métallique.

Alors, l'Exorciste fit quelque chose que l'Akuma n'aurait jamais songé qu'il en fut capable.

Cross se plaqua contre une des façades en bois de l'habitation, et jeta la pierre qu'il tenait sur l'Akuma. Evidemment, celle-ci rebondit comme les balles de Jugement à un mètre de la machine, chutant pitoyablement au sol.

L'Akuma se figea dans une expression de colère pure. Jamais il n'avait subi un tel affront, que celui de recevoir une vulgaire pierre d'un _Exorciste_.

« Tu... te fous de moi, tu espères battre un niveau trois avec un _caillou_ ? Ton orgueil a complètement pris le dessus dans ton esprit malade, Cross Marian ! Je vais te tuer en t'arrachant les membres un par un, sale Exorciste ! »

Cross soupira devant le résultat obtenu. Il n'aurait pas le droit à une seconde chance.

L'Akuma se jeta contre le Maréchal dans un cri bestial, son dard dilaté tremblant par soubresauts.

Cross se jeta de côté juste avant que l'Akuma ne fonce sur la façade et ne détruise le reste déjà branlant du taudis. Un sourire barra le visage de l'Exorciste lorsqu'il vit, d'un regard en biais, les débris de bois atteindre la carapace de l'Akuma, sans la rayer toutefois. Son poids détruisit la plateforme chancelante où ils se tenaient tout deux, et la Maréchal se rattrapa d'une main _in extremis_ à la gouttière de la section du toit qui tenait encore debout, ses jambes battant maintenant dans le vide. En-dessous, l'eau s'agitait étrangement, si opaque que Cross ne pouvait pas apercevoir ce qu'il se cachait sous la surface.

Il prit son élan, lâcha la gouttière et atterrit sur les planches de bois pourries d'une impulsion, sa chevelure de feu comme en suspension autour de son visage durant la seconde où il s'était tenu en l'air.

A présent placé en hauteur, il pouvait distinguer le reste du quartier. Mais aucune trace de l'Akuma.

Soudain, un cri retentit dans la nuit, accompagné d'un grand bruit de fracas, un craquement de bois. Un cri de terreur, que Cross reconnut tout de suite.

_Eh merde, il manquait plus que ça !_

Peut-être que s'il y allait maintenant, il arriverai à temps...

Et si Cross avait fait attention à son angle mort, il aurait aperçu la machine démoniaque se ruer sur lui.

Fauché par une des pattes difformes de l'araignée, une violente douleur se fit ressentir à son flanc. Chutant tout deux vers l'eau sombre, enlacés tels deux amants, ils percèrent la surface de la mer dans un grand fracas pour sombrer dans les profondeurs obscures du marécage.

Des points lumineux apparurent devant les yeux Cross, un peu sonné par la force de l'impact. Ses cheveux semblaient attirés vers la surface, encadrant son front tel une méduse écarlate.

Le pourquoi du comment lui revint cependant immédiatement, et le sourire grimaçant de l'Akuma à quelques centimètres de lui, lui donna une bonne raison pour coller le canon au front.

Il s'était coupé à la main gauche en essayant de se raccrocher à ce qui venait dans sa chute, et le sang commençait à s'écouler dans l'eau étrangement claire.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse actionner le chien de Jugement, Cross sentit sa main dévier lentement vers la gauche. Une pince hideuse, appartenant à l'Akuma, lui enserrait le poignet, et écartait inexorablement l'Innocence de son front mécanique aux multiples yeux livides. Un sentiment de dégoût s'empara de l'Exorciste lorsqu'il remarqua les petites araignées grouillantes à l'intérieur de la gueule immonde de l'Akuma.

_D'accord. C'était donc ça, ses enfants._

Soudain, il sentit le poids de la machine démoniaque peser sur lui ils ne se dirigeaient plus vers le fond par la seule violence de l'impact, mais l'Akuma l'entraînait bel et bien vers le bas.

Tentant de se dégager de l'emprise de l'Akuma niveau trois, il frappa vainement sur la carapace noire de la machine, dans une tentative de se soustraire à ces pinces. Cross sentit ses poumons le brûler au bout d'un moment. Le sourire cruel de l'Akuma le mettait hors de lui. Ce bâtard voulait le tuer par noyade !

_Sa... Salaud... Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça..._

Le Maréchal n'était pas assez stupide pour s'expérimenter à parler sous l'eau, il n'aurait fait que perdre de l'air qui, les secondes passant, s'annonçait de plus en plus précieux.

Une forme noire surgit à quelques mètres d'eux, et l'Akuma, surpris, diminua légèrement la force qu'il exerçait sur la poitrine de Cross.

Celui-ci en profita donc pour se dégager des pattes de l'araignée, et se dirigea précipitamment vers la surface où se reflétait la lueur blafarde de l'astre de la nuit.

Mais il sentit une masse s'accrocher à son pied gauche, et c'est avec une expression sadique qu'il tira sur la pince qui tentait de l'entraîner au fond, tout en _respectant la distance inférieure à un mètre._

La patte explosa dans un maelström de matière noire, et le sourire de l'Akuma disparut pour laisser place à une expression horrifiée.

Lorsque la tête de Cross perça la surface, le Maréchal prit bruyamment une grande inspiration, l'air remplissant avec délice ses poumons.

Il aurait juré que la forme noire qui lui avait permis de s'échapper appartenait à une des créatures marines dont avait parlé le pêcheur.

Sortant rapidement de l'eau, Cross atteint le rivage. Une silhouette noire, allongée piteusement sur un banc de sable, près d'une des maisons détruites par le combat, attisa sa curiosité. Prudent, le Maréchal s'approcha tout de même du corps, bien que l'Akuma était loin d'être détruit et pouvait toujours surgir à chaque instant.

Mettant un pied à terre, Cross reconnut le pêcheur. Les vêtements en lambeaux, un immense débris de bois lui sortait de la poitrine, le sang s'étalant autour de la blessure dans une sinistre mare sombre. A quelques mètres, le Tombeau de Maria s'était échoué sur le sable. Aucune détérioration de ce côté-ci.

L'homme respirait toujours, quoique très difficilement, et son regard humide s'accrocha à Cross lorsque celui-ci s'approcha.

« Je... Désolé... Je... n'ai pas su...

— Tais-toi.

— Ma... ma femme... enceinte... »

_Merde. Si un moutard s'y mêle, en plus..._

« Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, désolé, mon gars. »

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues ensanglantées de l'homme.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, ta mort n'a aucun impact sur ma mission et je ne te demanderai pas ton nom. Après quelques jours, je l'oublierai. »

Dans un gémissement de douleur, le pêcheur poussa son dernier soupir, un filet de sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres. Ses yeux morts restaient fixés au ciel, mais ne le regardait plus.

Cross lui ferma les paupières de sa main encore valide, et sortit quelque chose de son manteau. Il songea avec amertume que le choix du chant de l'homme avait été particulièrement adapté.

« Désolé, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si l'on venait à découvrir ton cadavre, cela pourrait compromettre le pourquoi de ma venue. Il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que tu aies disparu en mer.

Il plaça l'objet dans sa bouche, qu's'avéra être un flacon, et ouvrit le bouchon scellé de sa main droite, tout en prenant soin de la recouvrir. Cross vida le liquide noir dans une seringue, et soupira.

_Franchement, 'y a pas idée..._

Il planta violemment l'aiguille dans le torse du cadavre, dont la peau se mit à se couvrir de pentacles noirs après quelques secondes. Au bout d'un instant, le corps se désagrégea pour tomber en poussière, les vêtements encore poisseux de sang gisant lamentablement sur le sable mouillé.

Le Maréchal se retourna brusquement lorsque qu'il entendit le hurlement de l'Akuma qui sortait de l'eau.

Faisant appel à toute la puissance de Jugement, il tira plusieurs fois sur l'Akuma niveau trois qui chuta lourdement sur le côté, les balles l'atteignant cette fois-ci.

« J'ai compris l'étendue des tes capacités lorsque mes balles ne t'ont pas touché, intervint Cross, arrivé à proximité de l'Akuma qui couinait pitoyablement sur le côté, la moitié de son corps _étrangement_ volatilisée.

« Les projectibles, quels qu'ils soient, ne t'atteigne pas selon ta volonté _à condition qu'ils soient lancés à plus d'un mètre de toi_. J'ai vérifié cela avec le caillou que je t'ai lancé et les débris de bois qui t'ont touché lorsque tu as voulu te jeter sur moi.

— Alors... tu... tu m'as provoqué dans le seul but de trouver la faille de mon pouvoir, s'exclama haineusement l'Akuma avec la moitié de bouche qui lui restait.

— Exactement. Et une fois touché par l'Innocence, même avec une simple égratignure, ta capacité perd tout pouvoir. Voilà pourquoi j'ai pu t'aligner comme le vulgaire insecte que tu es. »

Cross aurait cru que l'Akuma allait l'insulter devant sa énième provocation, mais au contraire, il éclata d'un rire encore plus sinistre que tous les précédents.

« C'est peine perdue ! Le Comte Millénaire continue de diriger la tragédie ! Les Maréchaux vont tomber un à un ! Les descendants de Noé sont plus forts que jamais, et vous, petits exorcistes, vous ne pourrez pas les arrêter ! En aucun cas ! Et toi, Cross Marian, tu seras tout seul ! Tout seul ! Effroyablement seul ! C'est pei... »

Cross tira une seule balle, une unique, qui détruisit définitivement l'Akuma, qui explosa violemment.

Planté devant les restes de la machine, le Maréchal songeait aux paroles de l'Akuma. Il savait qu'il avait fait référence à la mort du Maréchal Yeegar, quelques mois plus tôt, et l'activité récente des Noahs laissait présager le pire. L'épisode de l'Arche et de l'invasion du QG avait dû leur passer à travers la gorge.

Il se retourna, prêt à se rendre à sa destination, quand soudain, une étrange mélodie retentit.

Il sursauta brusquement, empoignant fermement Jugement.

Était-ce son imagination ? L'Exorciste était certain d'avoir entendu une mélodie. Peut-être était-ce le vent...

_« Le Comte Millénaire est à la recherche,_

_À la recherche du Cœur Précieux._

_Mais il n'était pas le bon._

_Voyons-voir si tu conviens. »_

Soudain, une détonation retentit, et Cross sentit une violente douleur à la poitrine. Le recul de l'impact le fit atterrir à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, et il perdit connaissance.

Tapie dans les branches d'un arbre, une petite fille gloussait doucement d'un rire enfantin, avant de disparaître dans l'ombre.

Entouré de décombres, gisant sur le sable humide, Marian Cross ne bougeait plus.

* * *

_Niark niark ! Je tiens à préciser : je tiens à Cross-sama donc pas question qu'il reste planté là comme un rosier ! Cross will come back ! Pas taper, pas taper, pas taper..._

_Désolée pour le "Chutant tout deux vers l'eau sombre, enlacés tels deux amants"... Ô vision d'horreur, c'est horrible ! ^^_

_J'ai bossé comme une malade pour vous pondre ce long, long chapitre...__Je ne voulais pas le couper en deux, c'aurait été dommage pour l'action et l'intrigue, selon mon esprit sadique..._

_Je pense que tout le monde à reconnut la p'tite chansonnette de Road, vers la fin... Elle tourne en boucle dans ma tête depuis hier..._

_*part rejoindre oOOOmerlette et son carton de cookies* S'il vous plaît, une petite review... On veut une petite review..._

_The S__trength of Cookies is with you. Reviews are all love !_


	5. Émergence

Disclaimer : _D. Gray Man_, Marian Cross et tous les personnages originaux du manga/anime appartient à **Katsura Hoshino**. Seule l'histoire m'appartient, et je n'attends aucune rémunération en contrepartie de la rédaction de ce chapitre, sinon des reviews qui encourage l'auteur (ceci n'est pas une pub, nooooon !) **Image de couverture : (c) moi-même.**

Rating : **K+/T** pour ce chapitre.

_Bon, je vais me dispenser de le faire à la Comte Millénaire, ça fait flipper avec sa voix de vieux quand il dit "Konbanwa" (Bonsoir)..._

_Donc, bonjour, cher joyeux luron masochiste !_

_Voici la suite ici et maintenant ! Je dois avouer que ce chapitre a été plus pénible à rédiger, l'inspiration (j'écris cette fic d'une traite, sans support pré-écrit, mais le scénario est entièrement imaginé. A quelques détails près ^^') me manquant un peu. J'essaie tant bien que mal de me tenir à un rythme de publication d'environ d'une semaine._

_Merci pour vos reviews, toujours autant gratifiantes, constructives et encourageantes. Plus je poursuis cette fic, et plus je me rends compte que Cross est un personnage véritablement difficile à maîtriser..._

_Merci à toi aussi Shakespeare, je suis heureuse que le combat du chapitre 4 t'ait plu... Et comme tu le dis si bien, Oh Yeah !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre V : _Émergence_**

_Une immense pièce, aux murs chargés de tableaux. Le carrelage en damier._

_Au centre de cette salle plongée dans les ténèbres, une table. Un grande table en bois noir, entourée de treize fauteuils, certains occupés par des silhouettes aux visages dissimulés par les ténèbres, d'autres vides._

Un tintement de cuillère. En argent, sûrement.

Une voix au timbre élégant s'éleva.

« _Comte... Je suppose que ce n'est pas seulement pour un dîner en famille que vous nous avez tous réunis autour de cette table... mais peut-être me trompé-je ?_

— _Ha ha, Sheryl, on ne peut rien te cacher, décidemment_, répondit une voix sucrée, appartenant à la silhouette la plus massive d'entre toutes.

Effusion de cœurs. Toute la tablée fut contrainte de se passer les mains dans les cheveux pour les ôter. C'était assez incommodant quand certains se coinçaient derrière les oreilles. Et Tyki était obligé de refaire sa coiffure. Franchement...

« _Mais prend tout de même le temps d'apprécier cette réunion de famille, veux-tu ?_

—_ Prince, où avez-vous posé Lero ?_

—_ Jasdero, arrête de piquer mon œuf, tu commences à me gonfler !_

Puis toujours la même voix affectueuse.

« _Calmez-vous, vous deux, David, Jasdero..._

Une voix plus fluette, plus aigüe, mais étrangement semblable à celle qui avait prononcé le nom « Jasdero ».

« _Hey, Comte, et Roa..._

— _En effet, Sheryl,_ coupa le Comte._ Votre présence à tous est requise. Vous connaissez évidemment l'affaire plus que fâcheuse de l'Arche et de la perte de l'Œuf ?_

—_ Évidemment, _répondirent en cœur les autres convives.

—_ Alors vous savez ce qu'il advient d'Allen Walker et du Quatorzième. _»

A ces mots, la petite silhouette qui s'agitait sur son siège se figea. Et c'est avec le même timbre enfantin, mais où perçait une pointe d'intérêt qu'elle prit la parole.

« _Allen ? Oui, il est revenu... Vous savez que lui et ses amis ont essayé de nous tuer, Tyki et moi ?_ » Une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix. Elle ria doucement.

« _Ha ha ! Ouiii ! Il paraît même que Tyki a montré sa véritable forme devant ces pleutres d'Exorcistes ! C'est vrai, Tyki ? Allez, dis-nous tout_, s'écria la voix provocante.

Silence gêné de la part de l'intéressé.

« _Et vous, les Jasdavid, vous aviez ramené une poule au lieu du cadavre d'un Maréchal, je me trompe ?_

— _On t'a déjà expliqué que c'était vachement compliqué de le choper, ce salaud ! On sait pas comment il fait, mais à chaque fois, il nous file entre les doigts ! Personne n'a réussi à avoir les autres Maréchaux, c'est pas parce que t'as eu le vioque avec Road que t'es le plus fort ! C'est pas la même chose, tricheur !_

— _Comment tu viens de m'appeler, là ?_

— _Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, le bouclé ? On t'appelle comme on veut..._

— _Taisez-vous, Tyki, David_, s'exclama une autre voix. Un visage sortit de l'obscurité et c'est une femme aux cheveux bruns et au regard impitoyable qui s'était tourné vers les deux autres.

« _Lulubell a raison_, continua le Comte. _D'ailleurs, j'aurais besoin de vous tous cette fois-ci_.

« _Nous devons porter un coup à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Afin qu'ils n'oublient pas qu'à chaque instant, nous sommes en mesure de les annihiler comme bon nous semble. Jamais nous avons été en effectif si réduit. Pauvre petit Skinn Bolic... Encore un que nous allons devoir attendre..._

—_ Et en quoi le Musicien est-il directement impliqué ? Hormis le fait qu'il possède Allen Walker, intervint Lulubell d'une voix froide._

« _En ce moment, nous ne pouvons atteindre le jeune Walker en face à face. Mais nous pouvons tout de même frapper en son cœur._

—_ Du Quatorzième ou de l'Exorciste ?_

—_ Les deux sont liés. Il existe une personne qu'ont profondément en commun le Musicien et Allen._

—_ Oh, je vois où vous voulez en venir, Prince. Ingénieux. Vraiment._

—_ Comme c'est aimable de ta part, Sheryl. Au fait, une digression s'impose. Tyki, à quoi songes-tu ?_

—_ A quoi pourrais-je bien songer, mon Prince ?_

—_ Tu es bien silencieux depuis ton affrontement avec Allen Walker. _»

Tyki resta silencieux devant la remarque du Comte Millénaire.

« _C'est... ta cicatrice ?_

—_ Road... Je te l'ai déjà demandé, mais... peux-tu me dire ce qu'est cette sensation ?_

—_ La haine ? La rancune ? Tu es seul devant elle, mon oncle. Un Noah ne ressent pas la douleur. __Enfin, pas celle que ressent la banale Humanité._

—_ C'est... autre chose. Excusez-moi, Comte, _murmura Tyki en levant les yeux vers le Premier Apôtre, lorsqu'il remarqua que toute l'assistance l'écoutait. _Reprenez._

—_ Tu verras bien ce qu'il en adviendra, Tyki, _répondit le Comte d'un ton affectueux.

« _Je disais donc, puisque nous ne pouvions atteindre Walker – bien que des Akumas niveau quatre se développent un peu partout dans le monde, désormais, une possibilité d'ébranler à la fois le Musicien et son hôte s'offre à nous. Grâce à l'échec de David et Jasdero pour la mission qu'il leur avait été assigné avant l'épisode d'Edo, cela est possible._

—_ Une personne qu'ont tout deux en commun, _questionna Lulubell_. Vous voulez parler de Mana Walker ?_

—_ Bien sûr que non, il est mort. Dommage que je n'ai pas réussi à le transformer définitivement en Akuma, celui-là. »_

Le Comte poussa un de ses petits rires amusés.

« _Cette personne, à long terme, risquerait encore davantage de contrecarrer nos plans. En plus du soutien qu'elle offre à Allen Walker et au Quatorzième, elle constitue une trop grande menace désormais et un potentiel allié du Quatorzième. L'épisode de Tyki nous le prouve, l'éliminer serait fort bénéfique._

—_ Et comment ?_

—_ Autant utiliser ce pourquoi il est fait, cher Sheryl._

—_ Prince, qui va s'en charger ? Et vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit où était Lero..._

—_ Tous joueront un rôle, mais toi, Tyki, Sheryl et Lulubell accueilleront notre cher invité. Tu as par ailleurs déjà assuré sa réception de bienvenue avant que les rideaux ne se lèvent sur le second acte._ »

Rire de contentement de la part de Road. Les visages des convives réunis restaient dissimulés dans l'obscurité, seules leurs mains posées sur la table de bois sombre étaient éclairées par les quelques bougies de la pièce. Les doigts fins du Noah du Plaisir tapotaient nerveusement la surface obscure et brillante de la table.

— _Et, mon Prince, daignerez-vous nous révéler son nom, _intervint Tyki, soudain fort intéressé par les évènements qui se dessinaient._ Parce qu'il me semble qu'hormis Sheryl et Road..._

—_ « Grâce à l'échec de David et Jasdero pour la mission qu'il leur avait été assigné avant l'épisode d'Edo », mon cher Tyki. Hu hu, et ce golem jaune est la preuve de son implication avec le Quatorzième._

—_ Vous voulez parlez de Timcampy ?_

—_ Parce que boule ailée a un nom, s'exclama David._

—_ Le nombre de fois où Allen Walker l'a prononcé, vous devriez vous laver les oreilles, ton frère et toi._

—_ Toi, on t'a pas sonné, déjà que Walker s'en ai sorti parce que t'as loupé ton coup avec Tease !_

—_ Que..._

—_ Tyki ! David ! Jasdero ! C'est la deuxième fois !_

—_ Toi, Lulu, viens pas faire chier._

—_ David..._

—_ Du calme. David, Jasdero, surveillez votre langage à table. Lulubell, assied-toi, je te prie._

—_ Excusez-moi, Comte._

—_ L'incident est clos, reprenons. Tu fais bien de demander, Tyki. Je tiens à que se soit clair pour tous. Notre plan d'élimination des Maréchaux a malheureusement avorté, et maintenant qu'ils sont réunis dans leur repaire à lapins, il nous est impossible de se débarrasser d'eux._

— _Mais ?_

—_ Nous ne pouvons nous permettre que cet homme vienne perturber davantage notre mission. Il a réussi à s'infiltrer dans l'ancienne Arche pour s'approcher de l'Œuf. _»

Le Comte sortit une carte à jouer de son manteau, son sourire démesuré brillant étrangement dans l'obscurité intime de la salle, et la coinça entre son index et son majeur.

« _Allen Walker... Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas tué cette nuit-là ?_ _Etait-ce une coïncidence, ou était-ce inévitable ? _»

Il tourna la carte de façon à ce que seul lui puisse voir la face recto.

« _Je veux que cet homme devienne pour l'instant une de nos priorités. Si nous le tuons, c'est le Quatorzième directement que nous atteindrons._ _Nous devons le forcer à assumer son rôle dans la mort. De la mort naît la douleur, de la douleur naît la tragédie, de la tragédie naît la victoire. _»

Il retourna la carte et la fit voler jusqu'au centre de la table.

« _Il n'y a aucune raison pour que cette fois-ci, ce gêneur nous file entre les doigts._ »

Les Jasdavid se tassèrent imperceptiblement dans leurs fauteuils.

« _Lui ?_

— _Lui. Comme l'a si bien soulevé Sheryl, nous allons utiliser ce pourquoi il est destiné. Sans lui, la victoire de l'Ordre au sujet de l'Arche et de notre petite visite amicale aurait été sans doute plus... incertaine, bien qu'Allen Walker reste la cause principale._ »

Le Comte Millénaire joignit ses doigts sur la table.

« _Que Cross Marian vienne véritablement s'impliquer dans les affaires du Quatorzième serait fort dommage. _»

Son rire résonna dans la pièce au plafond invisible.

_xxxxxx_

« _Ne sois pas encore trop sûr de toi. Tu as seulement tué quelqu'un d'aussi faible que moi. Nous pouvons te détruire quand nous le voulons !_ _Nous serons victorieux !_ »

Étendu sur le flanc, Marian Cross ouvrit brusquement les yeux dans un grognement de protestation.

_Pourquoi je pense à ça, moi ?_

« Hey, c'était quoi, ça ? »

Le même vent, la même nuit, le même silence... Il n'avait dû perdre connaissance que quelques minutes. L'odeur prononcée qui émanait des restes de l'Akuma le conforta dans son hypothèse.

Devant son regard s'étendait le sol humide. La silhouette noueuse d'un arbre mort se dessinait à une dizaine de mètres.

Cross se retourna sur le dos, et grimaça imperceptiblement lorsque la vive douleur à la poitrine qu'il avait ressenti avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse se raviva. Il s'adossa contre une poutre probablement envoyée ici par les déflagrations qu'avait causé son combat avec cet Akuma de niveau trois. C'est avec quelques difficultés qu'il ouvrit son manteau et sa chemise dans la nuit chaude. Son bras gauche était encore engourdi par le choc de l'impact.

_Pas de sang. Bon présage, tout ça._

Il écarta les tissus et examina son torse. Aucune blessure n'était apparente, mais son pectoral gauche commençait à bleuir. Il lui faisait fichtrement mal quand il effleurait ne serait-ce qu'un peu la peau.

_Eh ben, ça promet une belle ecchymose..._

Intrigué, il observa son uniforme d'exorciste à l'endroit où le projectile avait frappé, et c'est avec suspicion qu'il remarqua l'éclat d'une balle de gros calibre coincée dans les veinures de la Croix de Rosaire du manteau.

S'estimant extrêmement chanceux cette fois-ci, il vit que sa croix et que l'insigne argenté de l'Ordre Noir avaient été endommagés par le projectile. La balle avait frappé la Croix de Rosaire, et s'était finalement encastrée dans la bijou de son chapelet. L'onde de choc s'était propagée dans l'argent de l'insigne et du pendentif, qui comme par hasard, s'était retrouvé juste en dessous.

Cross délogea la balle noire du crucifix et l'observa à la lumière blafarde de la Lune.

Il s'agissait d'une balle d'Akuma, les reflets pourpres du métal trahissaient la présence du poison. Méfiant, le Maréchal s'était assuré que ses doigts étaient couverts avant de retirer la balle.

Quelle ironie. Dieu venait sans doute de lui sauver la vie, lui épargnant une mort douloureuse dans ce trou à rats.

Il sortit un flacon de son manteau et plaça la balle déformée à l'intérieur. Avec un peu de chance, elle lui servirait.

Cross prit appui sur ses jambes et se leva. La douleur se dissipait peu à peu. Heureusement, car il était hors de question de paraître en faible lorsqu'il aurait atteint sa destination.

Soudain envahi d'un mauvais pressentiment, il se retourna brusquement vers la baie où gisaient les restes macabres de l'Akuma. L'Exorciste n'avait pas l'ouïe pointue de Marie Noise, mais rares étaient ceux qui échappaient à sa vigilance –bien que pas toujours au rendez-vous, lorsque de l'alcool ou de jolies femmes rentraient en jeu. Il était certain d'avoir entendu la voix d'une fillette chantonner une mélodie qui lui rappelait un épisode, il devait bien l'avouer, assez déplaisant de sa carrière d'Exorciste.

Il remit son manteau, à présent en lambeaux au niveau du cœur, et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le quai à moitié détruit où s'était échoué le Tombeau de Maria et son chapeau, parmi les restes encore calcinés de la machine du Faiseur qui avait eu la malchance de croiser sa route.

Sa main avait arrêté de saigner. Cross n'aurait pas supporté que son précieux sang se perde dans cet endroit.

Empoignant les chaînes du cercueil, il lança un dernier regard indifférent aux débris de l'Akuma. A présent, l'eau du marécage s'était colorée d'un violet sinistre, et bouillait violemment par endroits, empoisonnée par le virus mortel.

Tournant le regard vers le toit d'un taudis qui tenait encore debout, son masque d'impassibilité toujours sur son visage, il fit quelques pas en direction de celui-ci.

Soudain, sans prévenir, il prit son impulsion, et bondit, le tombeau presque trop immense sur le dos, dans un formidable saut. Marian ne paraissait pas se formaliser du cercueil, comme s'il eût porté une simple besace de voyage. On aurait cru un oiseau aux ailes d'ébène prendre son envol.

Ses bottes crissèrent sur les tuiles défoncées, Jugement battant contre son uniforme de cuir.

Marian Cross leva les yeux vers le ciel, où les nuages commençaient à se dissiper pour libérer les étoiles de leur emprise opaque. Un vent s'était levé, un vent étrangement froid, et s'infiltra dans la chevelure rousse du Maréchal planté sur le toit.

« Amen. »

C'est sans aucun regard vers la poussière qui s'envola dans le vent, que Marian Cross se dirigea vers son rendez-vous dans la nuit d'un mois d'automne, une cigarette au bec, Jugement dans la main droite, la chaîne d'or de Maria dans la gauche, tel l'envoyé de Dieu, cheminant vers les ténèbres. Étrange tableau que voilà.

_xxxxxx_

Le visage caché par son chapeau noir, Marian Cross avançait dans la rue illuminée par les lanternes accrochées aux entrées des échoppes. Ses bottes hautes martelaient le sol d'un pas régulier, s'accordant avec le lourd mouvement de pendule du pendentif qu'il portait au cou. Sa chevelure de feu semblait presque danser, ses reflets carminés ondulaient devant les faibles lueurs des lanternes. Son ombre se mouvait au fur à mesure qu'il passait devant, avançant pour brutalement reculer, comme si elle voulait à tout prix se soustraire à cet homme qui cheminait vers un futur incertain.

Bien que le quartier aurait pu faire office de centre-ville un jour de fête par rapport au port, les rues restaient étrangement vides pour un village de cette taille. Peu d'habitants avaient le courage de sortir la nuit avec tous les événements qui s'étaient produits peu de temps auparavant.

Les magasins étaient fermés, mais cela n'était guère étonnant, la nuit était déjà fort avancée. Des patrouilles des forces coloniales parcouraient les rues d'un pas énergique, annonçant le couvre-feu.

Cross n'aurait aucun mal à se rendre invisible aux regards trop curieux de ces idiots.

_Ça pue, ça pue... Les Akumas ont du intensifier leurs activités ces temps-ci, mais de là à en définir la cause..._

Prudent, et toujours en proie à un mauvais pressentiment –à croire que ce village était l'endroit idéal pour cela- Cross avait retiré son uniforme de Maréchal. Il ne tenait pas à ce que tous les Akuma niveau trois lui tombent dessus dès le début. Chaque chose en son temps. De plus, si par le plus grand hasard, un autre Exorciste s'avérait être présent dans les environs... S'il possédait une pointe de zèle -chose que le Maréchal ne semblait pas posséder, mais qu'il détestait lorsque ce même zèle s'adressait à autre que lui, et surtout à quelqu'un capable de lui attirer des problèmes- le QG risquerait d'être informé de sa petite virée à Singapour, et Leverrier avec.

Cross s'arrêta brusquement devant une des échoppes, et s'adossa contre un mur, à moitié plongé dans l'obscurité. Profitant de la vue d'ensemble que lui offrait cette position, il observa la ville, une main sur son chapeau, arrivé à l'entrée du sous-district où se trouvait le bâtiment qu'il devait rejoindre.

Un bien étrange spectacle, mais qui paraissait néanmoins assez coutumier dans les environs attira son regard.

_Oh, c'est moche. _

A plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là, au bout de la corde d'un gibet se balançait macabrement un condamné, le corps déjà rigide. Une odeur de pourriture s'y échappait sournoisement, et les insectes semblaient déjà avoir débuté leur mission d'_assainissement_. C'est que ces petites bêtes précédaient les hommes sur ce plan.

Des gardes à moitié assoupis veillaient sur le cadavre, afin que nul ne puisse le décrocher de la potence dans le but de lui octroyer une sépulture décente.

_Je suis sûr que Sokaro aimerait. C'est bien son genre de se foutre de ce qu'il a failli devenir._

Le Maréchal reprit sa marche, pas le moins du monde ébranlé par la scène. Que ce soit un innocent faussement accusé ou un meurtrier récidiviste, il n'en avait présentement rien à faire. De toutes manières, il n'aurait rien pu y changer, et des affaires plus urgentes requéraient sa présence en ce moment même.

La pluie fine qui s'était levée quelques minutes plus tôt s'écrasait sur le sol boueux, ruisselant doucement sur les rigoles de son chapeau.

Cross s'engagea dans une petite ruelle sombre perpendiculaire à l' « avenue » où il s'était tenu quelques secondes auparavant. Une forte odeur d'urine humaine et de cadavre sauta indolemment au nez du Maréchal lorsque celui-ci entra dans le passage désert. Bien que désagréable, Cross était habitué depuis longtemps à ces effluves. Vivre de passage dans les demeures cossues de gouverneurs et autres dirigeants d'État ne l'empêchait cependant pas de parfois traîner dans les bas-fonds des plus grandes villes. C'était souvent là que la cause locale au « problème Akuma » se cachait.

Faisant fi de sa répugnance pour la répugnance –Cross demeurait un homme pragmatique, quoi que l'on en dise- l'Exorciste continua d'avancer pendant quelques mètres. Ce raccourci lui permettrait de rejoindre directement le lieu de son rendez-vous. _Encore un bâtiment sur pilotis. Ils adorent ça, ma parole._

Il passa sans ciller des yeux devant trois formes sombres qui semblaient vouloir fusionner avec le mur décrépi, étendus près d'un tas de déchets indéfinissables.

Cross s'arrêta après avoir dépassé les silhouettes de quelques pas. Il empoigna Jugement, et posa dans un bruit sourd le Tombeau de Maria au sol. Son pressentiment ne l'avait pas trompé.

« Bande de _plaies_. »

Cross avait prononcé ces mots en allumant une de ses éternelles cigarettes. La petite lueur du briquet s'éteignit tel un papillon happé par la mort, et la flammèche de la cigarette allumée perça l'obscurité de la ruelle. Cross inspira jusqu'au filtre, puis expira les volutes de fumée qui se dissipèrent dans l'air dans un tourbillonnement incessant.

Oh, et puis _merde_. Après tout, si d'autres Akuma traînaient dans les environs, il n'allait pas être cruel au point de ne pas les faire profiter du petit jeu qui s'apprêtait à débuter.

Une des formes bougea, et c'est un rire métallique et railleur qui s'éleva. Encore une fois, pensa l'Exorciste, les Akuma possédaient un étrange sens de l'humour, qui consistait à allégrement massacrer des humains.

Cross saisi une des chaînes dorées du Tombeau de Maria. Levant la main droite, l'index et le majeur joint, il psalmodia d'une voix forte les mots qui permettaient à lui seul d'invoquer l'Innocence. Les Akuma finirent précipitamment de s'extirper de leur cachette, et leur enveloppe humaine cédèrent dans un craquement sinistre, pour donner engeance à la forme hideuse et répugnante propre aux Akuma de niveau deux. Le fait qu'ils n'aient aucune chance contre un Maréchal ne paraissait pas entamer leur haine envers l'homme qui se tenait devant eux, enveloppé d'un halo bleuâtre.

« _On. Abata. Ura._ »

D'étranges signes se rejoignirent autour de sa main pour former une sorte de sceau lumineux, étincelant dans les ténèbres.

« _Masarakato._ »

Tous canons dehors, les Akuma les braquèrent d'un unique mouvement sur l'Exorciste. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa aucunement.

« _On Gataru._ »

Une vive lumière s'échappa du cercueil à la taille démesurée, dans un bruit d'orage. D'un geste, Cross déroula les chaînes qui tintèrent autour du Tombeau dans le mouvement fluide des maillons, et le cercueil s'ouvra au niveau de la croix d'or.

_Grave of Maria. Activation._

« Maria. »

_Carte Garde._

Le cadavre à la longue robe noire, le visage contre la main de son maître, libéra aussitôt son pouvoir. Ses lèvres pulpeuses s'ouvrirent pour laisser s'échapper une onde sonore qui frappa directement les machines démoniaques, qui n'eurent pas le temps de prendre complètement forme. Ils se figèrent un à un, poussant d'horribles cris de souffrance.

« _Sale Exorciste... Nous savons qui tu es, mais c'est déjà trop tard..._ »

— Trop tard ? Trop tard pour qui ? Pour vous, en effet. Vous n'avez pas encore remarqué ? Allez, je vais être sympa et vous le dire, tous incapables que vous êtes. »

Son œil lie-de-vin luisait étrangement d'une lueur mauvaise.

« _Hin hin hin... Bienvenue, Cross Marian..._ »

A ses mots, Cross sentit le trouble s'emparer brièvement de son cœur. La présence de ces Akuma ici s'était avérée complètement inutile. Sans soute avait-_il_ voulu le provoquer.

_Jugement. Activation._

« Vous êtes déjà morts. »

Les visages monstrueux aux yeux globuleux injectés d'un sang noirâtre des machines du Faiseur se tordirent en une expression de stupeur douloureuse, lorsqu'ils remarquèrent le revolver argenté que tenait fermement Cross dans la main droite.

_Bullets of Condemnation._

Trois impacts se mirent à luire de la même lueur bleue, le sceau du Maréchal se dessinant au fur et à mesure que les balles s'enfonçaient inexorablement dans la matière noire des Akuma.

_Quels incapables... Les sbires du Comte ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, ou c'est moi qui deviens invincible ?_

Pas d'autres Akuma aux environs immédiats. _Ce fut rapide. Des niveaux deux... _

Tournant Jugement entre ses doigts, le Maréchal resta planté devant les restes macabres des Akuma. Puis, d'un geste brusque, il plaqua l'immense revolver sur son épaule, Maria à quelques mètres de lui. Il paraissait se languir du spectacle, le même œil éperdument fixé sur les débris métalliques.

« Pouah, quelle bande de nazes ! Ils viennent de foutre en l'air mon manteau et mes bottes... Ils ne pouvaient pas crever proprement, s'écria-t-il si soudainement que le croissement outré de corbeaux dissimulés dans les gouttières branlantes des maisons environnantes s'accorda aux froissements d'ailes qui retentissaient dans l'air nocturne.

Il posa sa main gantée de cuir sur un des murs rugueux de la ruelle, et l'y laissa glisser, perdu dans ses songes pour les quelques secondes à venir.

_Qu'est-ce que l'autre porcinet sordide a en tête ?_

Retirant sa main de la surface de pierre défoncée, Cross désactiva le Tombeau de Maria, remit l'autre Innocence dans son holster, et c'est en sifflotant qu'il parcouru les quelques mètres qui lui restait pour sortir de cette puanteur. En plus d'être extrêmement toxique, le gaz qui s'échappait des restes des machines était d'une pestilence...

L'Exorciste retira de sa main gantée le sang noir qui avait éclaboussé sur sa joue, et qui lui donnait un air encore plus... _inquiétant_.

Son léger pressentiment ne s'était cependant pas envolé malgré la destruction de ces Akumas.

La cigarette au bec, ses cheveux virevoltant derrière lui, il stoppa net sa marche lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un murmurer son nom. Il n'aurait jamais la paix... L'époque où le pouvoir de Maria l'avait soustrait au regard du monde afin de mener une vie en solitaire commençait à lui manquer. En tout cas, ce n'étaient pas les ordres de l'Administration Centrale et leur manie à fouiner dans ses affaires qui lui manqueraient, loin de là. L'idée de disparaître à nouveau effleura doucement sa conscience... Mais les circonstances actuelles ne permettraient pas de mettre en action ce plan. L'éveil du Quatorzième et les attaques récentes du clan de Noé y étaient indubitablement pour quelque chose.

Il se retourna doucement, la main posée sur Jugement. Une fillette se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, debout, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant sur ses frêles épaules d'une blancheur quasi cadavérique. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'était pas simplement la fille du poissonnier du quartier.

Vêtue d'une simple robe noire qui lui tombait aux genoux, Cross lui donna une dizaine d'années lorsqu'elle s'avança vers lui.

Son visage fut éclairé par les lanternes de la rue perpendiculaire. Cross ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil lorsqu'il vit la fillette dans son ensemble.

Un bandeau noir couvrait ses yeux, ses lèvres bleuies figées dans une expression impassible.

« Maréchal. »

Nouveau haussement de sourcil. Sa voix, étrangement profonde et mature pour une fillette de cet âge, sonnait plus humain que celle du dernier Akuma abattu sur la liste du Maréchal Marian Cross, deux Innocences à son actif, coureur de jupons et amateur de vins onéreux à ses heures perdues. L'intéressé n'ôta cependant pas sa main du manche de son arme anti-Akuma.

« Maréchal, répéta la jeune fille.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, ses bras diaphanes le long du corps la faisant ressembler à un fantôme, plantée devant le Maréchal.

« Maréchal, maîtresse Dana m'envoie pour vous accueillir. Elle aurait aimé le faire soi-même, mais les attaques de plus en plus fréquentes des Akuma l'obligent à rester chez elle. »

_Bingo._

« Suivez-moi, nous sommes presque arrivés, mais maîtresse Dana tient à ce votre venue reste la plus secrète possible. »

Sur ces mots, elle retira le bandeau qui lui ceinturait le front.

Enième haussement de sourcil lorsque Cross vit le signe tatoué sur la peau d'albâtre de la fillette. _Une croix. Sympathisants de la Congrégation jusqu'au bout, ça me rappelle celle de Mahoja..._

Cross repoussa ces souvenirs de son esprit. Penser à Anita était maintenant inutile. Et Marian Cross n'aimait pas faire de choses inutiles. Enfin, c'est ce que disaient les rumeurs.

_Un accueil ? Bon Dieu, Dana, je vois que tu n'a rien perdu de ton humour..._

Mais ce qui surpris le plus l'Exorciste, c'était les cicatrices qui barraient le visage de la fille. Là où il y aurait du avoir les yeux, s'étendaient les stigmates d'une horrible blessure.

_Aveugle._

« Votre démonstration de force était par ailleurs fort plaisante, mais je crains que ma maîtresse n'apprécie guère.

« Cette cruche de Dana, j'en fais mon affaire. Et tu es, répondit Cross d'un ton placide, les doigts effleurant une dernière fois le manche froid de Jugement avant de retomber contre sa cuisse. La fillette n'avait pas tiqué d'un poil lorsque le mot « cruche » avait résonné dans la ruelle sombre.

— Aucune importance. »

Poussant dans sa barbe un rire cynique, Marian Cross songea en cet instant précis que ce petit bout de fille n'arrivant même pas à son nombril irait loin dans la vie.

* * *

_Et oui, l'apparition d'OC était inévitable, mais restera à l'état secondaire... Je ferai apparaître autant que possible des personnages d'Hoshino !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, malgré mon conflit avec mon clavier !_

_Enjoy !_


	6. Préquelles

Rating : **T** pour langage et thèmes.

Disclaimer : _D. Gray Man_ appartient à **Katsura Hoshino**. Dana, Canaan, le _Janda Hitam_ et l'histoire sont quant à eux de mon invention. **Image de couverture : (c) moi-même.**

_Argh ! Pratiquement trois semaines de ballottement entre le chapitre cinq et le chapitre six ! Honte à moi... Entre des angines à répétition, le soudain sadisme de mon prof d'alto, les journées inutiles de fin d'année... Me voilà (enfin) en vacances ! Je vais donc pouvoir rattraper ce retard éhonté ! Mais cela n'a pas été vain, car je suis arrivée au tome 23 de DGM... Adam est trop classe avec sa barbichette ! (Critère de sélection n°1 : la barbichette.)_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, **notamment à **Ruize-chan** pour ses bons conseils et qui m'a permis de saisir un peu cette noble et complexe règle de la ponctuation de dialogue..._

_Réponse à **Shakespeare** : Merci pour ta review fidèle ! 'T'imagine même pas, Cross est une vraie saleté quand il s'agit de rester le plus proche du personnage original... Ha ha ! Luverrier arrivera dans la deuxième partie de cette histoire, donc ce n'est pas pour tout de suite... Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également !_

_Voilà donc le chapitre six pour vous ! Bonne lecture !_

_(Écrit avec le concerto pour Violoncelle en Do mineur (RV 401) d'Antonio Vivaldi et les génériques de D. Gray Man.)_

* * *

**Chapitre VI : _Préquelles_**

« Nous devrons traverser le quartier de Keseronokan, le quartier des Taudis, avant de rejoindre le _Janda Hitam_. Ne déviez en aucun cas du chemin, ou c'est plus qu'une main que vous risqueriez de perdre.

— Aucun de danger de ce côté-ci, gamine », répliqua d'un ton bourru Cross, dans une grimaçante parodie de sourire. Sa main sentit langoureusement le contact froid d'une gâchette métallique.

Le _Janda Hitam. _Littéralement, la _Veuve Noire._ Rien que le nom du bordel traduisait le risque que prenaient les visiteurs indésirables, et foutrait les boules aux plus craintifs possesseurs de la dot masculine. Mais, la castration n'y restait que très occasionnelle. Cross songea aux eunuques sélectionnés par Dana dans un petit rire, légèrement compatissant.

Levant encore une fois les yeux au ciel, Marian Cross marchait d'un pas pressé, devant la fillette qui était normalement disposée à devenir son guide. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que le Maréchal venait ici. Voilà pourquoi il fixait éperdument la voûte céleste, songeur. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de ressasser le passé. Et surtout, il se demandait _pourquoi_ cette période-là de sa vie.

_Il était venu sur cette île, la première fois, avec un petit garçon d'une douzaine d'années, si étrange avec sa cicatrice rouge et ses cheveux d'ivoire... Celui qui s'affirmait, une pointe de regret sarcastique dans la voix et dans son regard gris, comme étant son disciple... Tous les deux n'étaient restés que quelques jours_._ Il ignorait ainsi si Allen se souvenait toujours de ce lieu..._

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la lisère d'un sommaire pont de corde et de planches, seul moyen d'accès à l'ensemble de cabanes et de taudis qui formait une espèce d'échafaudage à l'apparent équilibre précaire, illuminé fébrilement par quelques vieilles lanternes dispersées aux portes entrebâillées des habitations. Une fille de joie papillonna du regard lorsqu'elle le remarqua, coinçant sa longue robe à corset dans son porte-jarretelle rapiécé, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres noires. Marian Cross ne prêta guère attention aux avances des quelques prostituées, fixant le dos d'un pâle mortel de son guide. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire de sa mission première, et, personnellement, ce n'était pas ici qu'il trouverait la compagnie qu'il était selon lui en droit d'attendre. Il posa donc un pied sur les planches, sans un regard pour les taches de sang séchées qui recouvraient ce qui avait du anciennement être une barrière de métal. Honnêtement, il se fichait pas mal de l'avenir de ces gens ; loin d'être philanthrope, il en n'était pas moins réaliste.

Le bois branlant –c'était un bois ordinaire, comme il était d'usage dans les quartiers pauvres de cette région d'Asie du Sud-Est– craquait dangereusement sous le poids du Maréchal. Mais les planches déformées semblaient vouloir rester fixes quoiqu'il arrive, comme décidées à être les témoins encore quelques années des pratiques glauques qui prenaient lieu sur elles, ou simplement les allées et venues de voyageurs trop téméraires, trop ignorants ou trop fous pour se rendre seuls dans ces quartiers.

Arrivé à l'autre bout du pont, Cross empoigna la rambarde de l'escalier, brusquement saisi d'une irrépressible envie de toucher quelques chose –que lui arrivait-il pour qu'il ressente tant d'appréhension ?– et monta les quelques marches grinçantes menant à la vaste plateforme sur pilotis, antichambre de ce joyeux faubourg qu'était celui de Keseronokan, quartier des maisons closes. Les nombreux saules pleureurs, certains pourris jusqu'au cœur, cachaient les bâtiments du reste du taudis, dans une grossière imitation de quartier aisé.

Ils passèrent entre deux taudis un peu plus imposants que les autres, leurs immenses cheminées en ruines crachant encore une fumée noire qui masquaient les étoiles. Elles ressemblaient à de sinistres sentinelles veillant sur l'entrée des quartiers qui s'étalaient au-delà, un lacis de ruelles boueuses et non pavées serpentant entre des constructions plus ou moins assurées, à la fois plus récentes et plus sommaires, quelques tavernes miteuses, des tanneries puantes et des abattoirs désaffectés depuis longtemps.

Les rares gens visibles qui se hâtaient dans ces semblants de rues paraissaient aussi misérables que leur environnement. Des enfants crasseux se tenaient accroupis sur le pas-de-porte, tels des chatons apeurés, des proxénètes, des filles de joie aux joues creusées et des coupeurs de bourse posaient sur des passants imaginaires des regards intéressés. Les quelques personnes un peu plus fréquentables semblaient se résumer à des pêcheurs aux visages émaciés rapportant dans leurs foyers le maigre fruit de leur dur labeur quotidien. La nuit était déjà fort engagée, et la lueur tremblotante des lampions se reflétaient sur la surface des eaux en contrebas, comme autant d'yeux démoniaques, attirant les insectes qui finissaient consumés par la flammèche.

Cross ferma les yeux quelques secondes et huma l'air. Mêlée aux effluves de pourriture, d'humus et de corps sales, l'odeur subtile du sang s'insinua jusque dans ses narines, caressant ses sens, l'amer goût métallique accaparant le fond de sa gorge. Il semblait être le seul à percevoir ces senteurs sanglantes, les nez des locaux y étant probablement accoutumés depuis fort longtemps. Cette odeur se percevait sur chaque centimètre du quartier, comme une compagne à part entière pour tous les réprouvés de la société qui vivaient là. Sa pupille lie-de-vin se dilata lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, dans un fantastique mydriase qui n'aurait rien eu à envier à celui d'un chat.

_Cette affaire s'annonce plus qu'intéressante..._

L'Exorciste suivait à présent de près la jeune fille, aucunement troublée de servir de guide à un Maréchal. Des ombres tapies derrière divers caisses et tonneaux, remplis de marchandises dont certaines à l'odeur douteuse s'échappant des fentes de leurs asseaux, se fondaient dans l'invisible à l'approche des deux arrivants. Marian se doutait que son uniforme et le Tombeau de Maria n'y soient pas étrangers, mais une partie de sa conscience murmurait que la fillette était bien plus de ce qu'elle ne laissait croire aux autres. Et puis, après tout, si cette gamine s'avérait être la seconde de Dana, Cross voulait bien volontiers croire quiconque lui aurait dit que les coupe-jarrets et autres contrebandiers des caniveaux la craignaient comme la main même de la patronne. Le Maréchal savait que Dana possédait une incroyable influence sur toutes les « professions répréhensibles » de la ville, et même, bien qu'à plus faible mesure, sur le gouverneur de l'île. Elle se découvrait une fantastique capacité de persuasion quand l'argent ou le pouvoir se trouvait en jeu. Et comme l'un amenait logiquement l'autre, elle considérait que son « poste » était l'un des meilleurs qui soit.

Cross poursuivit sa marche, ne prêtant guère attention aux mendiants qui gisaient pitoyablement dans l'obscurité de la rue sur pilotis qu'il venait d'emprunter. Il remarquait que les yeux de ceux assez vifs pour ouvrir leurs paupières s'allumaient de convoitise devant les dorures de son manteau et du Tombeau de Maria. Mais, comme par hasard, un pan de son uniforme se souleva dans l'air maintenant sans vent pour révéler l'éclat meurtrier de Jugement. Les derniers intrépides se tassèrent dans leurs recoins malodorants, feignant un sommeil qui n'arriverait jamais sans cauchemars.

Un glapissement de désespoir se fit entendre derrière un bout de grillage rouillé, lorsque Cross et la jeune fille eurent atteint un autre « étage » de l'amas de cabanes à moitié enlisées non seulement dans le sable fétide, mais également dans le brouillard lourd qui venait de refaire surface. Suivirent de près le frêle tintement de pièces de monnaie roulant sur le bois instable puis chutant presque facétieusement dans l'eau.

Quelques piécettes de fer, seul trésor d'un clochard à la jambe restante nécrosée, avaient disparu dans le marécage puant par les interstices des planches. Le pauvre homme, méconnaissable sous ses guenilles déchirées, grattait à présent d'une violence frénétique le bois. Les doigts en sang, il tentait vainement de récupérer ses maigres économies, refusant qu'elles soient perdues à jamais dans les profondeurs ou gobées par un quelconque poisson. Ses hurlements plaintifs retentirent pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps que le Maréchal ne traverse une autre passerelle aux cordes élimées, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, une lame baladeuse ne tranche la gorge de l'infortuné. Aucun autre gueux ne réagit à ce meurtre, monnaie courante quand il s'agissait de préserver « le calme et la pérennité » du quartier. Le sang noir et puant gicla, bouillonnant dans un gargouillis infâme dans la bouche édentée. A peine le cadavre avait-il touché le sol dans un ultime râle affreux, que déjà d'autres vagabonds tout aussi misérables se jetèrent sur le macchabée, récupérant haillons, gants rapiécés, et jetant tout ce qui n'avait pas de valeur, se battant alors pour un quignon de pain rassis et moisi comme seul Graal, parfois jusqu'à la mort.

Cross passa devant la scène comme si de rien n'était, tout aussi indifférent que sa guide. Une misère des plus noires frappait depuis toujours cette région-là de l'archipel de Singapour, et apparemment, ce n'était pas près de changer. Tout comme la famine et les récurrentes épidémies qui sévissaient de temps en temps sur les deux îles de Sakijang.

Quant aux restes ensanglantés du pauvre hère, Cross se doutait d'un amusement presque malsain qu'ils ne finissent dans les ventres vides d'autres miséreux affamés. Lors des temps durs, le cannibalisme devenait chose courante, et s'intégrait peu à peu au quotidien gastronomique de la gente des bas-fonds. Par ailleurs, l'automne humide et très nuageux annonçait un hiver des plus rudes les plus chanceux avaient eu le temps de constituer de maigres provisions, mais la plupart des autres finiraient probablement morts avant la fin de la saison.

Et cela était fort profitable aux affaires des groupuscules obscurs qui régnaient en maîtres sur l'île. Ici, la colonisation n'était qu'une apparence, une simple étoffe agréable à voir dissimulant les horreurs de la dépravation et de la déchéance.

Car cet endroit, bien loin de ressembler à l'accueillant et lumineux port de Chine où se tenait l'établissement d'Anita –putain, voilà qu'il pensait encore à elle-, se positionnait à la première position dans le classement de Cross du plus parfait repaire du vice.

Il percevait aussi la peur. Cette hystérie relative aux « apparitions », aux Akuma donc, qui s'était emparée du reste de l'île était perceptible ici également, bien qu'à plus forte mesure. Il n'y avait pas cette vague sensation de sécurité que ressentait la très faible proportion d'habitants aisés, inhérente aux murailles délabrées et aux occasionnelles patrouilles et la présence d'escortes de mercenaires à louer. Là encore, les marchands des rues y faisaient affaire, octroyant contre de chétives ressources une quelconque amulette aux pauvres, profitant de la superstition générale régnant surtout dans les bas-fonds de Sakijang. Ainsi, même le plus miséreux possédait autour du cou une parodie de croix ou de signes mystiques en guise de protection contre les horreurs des ténèbres, même si ces objets étaient à moitié recouverts de boue, tout comme les corps qui les portaient. Souvent, les crédules allaient même jusqu'à ignorer la signification de ces symboles qui avaient demandé parfois l'accaparement de toutes leurs richesses.

Dans sa lettre, Dana avait raison ; cette vague de panique devait être endigué au stade embryonnaire, avant que le Comte Millénaire ne fasse main mise complète sur l'archipel, et que l'Ordre ne s'en mêle sérieusement. L'Administration centrale avait encore suffisamment à faire avec l'affaire du Musicien –et cela dit en passant, ses dettes. Cross s'était toujours dit que ses engagements financiers l'aideraient un jour.

_Il y en a encore pour croire que Dieu leur tombera dessus en deux temps trois mouvements... Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres._

Néanmoins, le Maréchal se demandait pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils évitent autant les « étages » inférieurs, près de la surface de l'eau, plongés en permanence dans des ténèbres silencieuses. L'aveugle se retourna vers l'Exorciste, pour répondre à cette question muette.

« Ceux d'en-bas sont condamnés à finir dévorés, depuis l'apparition de vers aquatiques dans le marécage. Certains sont si vicieux qu'ils n'hésitent pas à arracher quelques membres avant d'achever leur proie. »

Ces mots furent les premiers que la fillette prononçait depuis leur arrivée dans le quartier aux mendiants. Prononcés dans l'indifférence la plus placide et la plus choquante qui soit –pour quelqu'un d'autre que Cross, tout du moins.

Qu'importe qu'il paraisse peu loquace, Cross ne répliqua pas et le bruit de ses pas n'en fut pas le moins du monde ébranlé. En la situation présente, il n'y avait rien à dire ; l'explication de l'aveugle se suffisait à elle-même. Toutefois, comme pour illustrer ses propos, le Maréchal vit du coin de l'œil le reflet sournois d'une peau écailleuse. Lorsqu'il se pencha par-dessus la passerelle pour mieux voir, toute lumière avait déjà disparu, dévorée par la mer noire. Seul un horrible déchirement parvint aux oreilles de Cross, et l'idée qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple hallucination effleura un bref instant sa conscience. Il aurait pourtant juré avoir vu ce qui aurait pu être une queue de gros lézard, entourée d'écume blanchâtre, telle une robe de mariée s'évanouissant dans l'obscurité.

Cross arriva enfin à un autre pont, beaucoup plus large cette fois-ci, où il pouvait voir à l'opposé les lumières fébriles d'un édifice jouxté par quatre minuscules tours clignotant dans l'air du soir.

Arrivée à la rive opposée, la jeune fillette disparut dans une impasse sombre, et le Maréchal n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre.

Bien que l'île ait été, depuis son arrivée, aussi inhospitalière que dans ses souvenirs, Marian ressentait toujours ces présences étouffantes tapies dans l'ombre, qui semblaient épier ses moindres mouvements.

Ils firent halte en plein cœur de Keseronokan. Une taverne au toit torturé occupait le coin du grand bâtiment que Cross avait repéré quelques minutes plus tôt. Une lanterne rouge s'y balançait, sa lumière sanguine illuminant l'enseigne de l'endroit, une araignée aux courbes stylisées, passablement fatiguée par les intempéries et ayant même, perdu l'un de ses yeux de verre. Il n'y avait aucun garde visible lorsqu'ils approchèrent de l'endroit, malgré la célèbre paranoïa de la propriétaire de la maison. Ainsi, l'Exorciste restait persuadé qu'ils étaient surveillés, mais n'y prêta pas attention, tant la probabilité que ces gardes invisibles soient de simples vagabonds enrôlés pour deux ou trois clopinettes était élevée.

Plus Marian Cross plongeait dans ce trou miséreux, et plus il doutait du bien-fondé d'avoir placé une vague once de crédit à cette gamine aveugle. Peut-être même le menait droit dans la gueule du loup ? Bah, dans la pire des situations, il aurait largement le temps d'exploser la tête de la fille avant que ces opportunistes Noah ne lui collent au cul. Une balle de Jugement bien placée, et son âme irai dans un élan de béatitude à la con rejoindre en aller simple les Cieux, quoi que le Comte où qui que ce soit d'autre lui ait promis...

Se fiant malgré tout à son instinct –l'_autre_ instinct, celui qui l'exhortait à ne pas se faire remarquer tant que Dana ne lui avait pas fourni les explications qu'il attendait– il suivit toujours la fillette. Cross haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il s'engagea dans une allée étroite bordant l'une des façades de la taverne _à priori_ déserte, et que les mirs sombres vinrent l'entourer de part et d'autre.

_Un cul-de-sac... Bon Dieu, c'est marrant, j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer peu à peu dans un pue-la-merde..._

Ils arrivèrent enfin au fond de l'impasse. Seul un mur de planches plus décrépies que les autres, recouvert par endroits de traces rougeâtres fort suspectes s'offrit à la suspicion tranquille du Maréchal. La jeune fille prit la parole l'écho irréel de son murmure ricocha sur le bois.

« Nous voilà arrivés, Maréchal Cross. »

Des raclements et des grincements couvrirent la fin de sa phrase –Cross tiqua à la pensée que son nom avait été outragé par un _bruit_– et malgré lui, le Maréchal se tint sur ses gardes un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Était-ce une attaque ?

Non, seuls les gémissements lointains des clochards et les rires éraillés de prostituées résonnaient dans la nuit pesante. Rien d'autre ne s'ajoutait à l'atmosphère lourde et désagréable, hormis évidemment l'évidente présence de rares « gardes » postés sur les toits des habitations environnantes.

Cross jeta un œil au mur qui s'étendait à environ un mètre devant lui.

Ce qui avait tout d'abord semblé n'être qu'un mur tout à fait banal –hormis les taches de sang séché– était en train de reculer dans une sorte de perron grossier entouré de grillages à moitié sectionné, dévoilant une porte de fer branlant à la poignée tordue.

La fillette s'avança immédiatement vers l'entrée, tournant la poignée dans un grincement strident, ses pieds nus et sales tapotant sur le bois des pilotis.

« Il s'agit d'une porte dérobée, que maîtresse Dana n'utilise que très rarement. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, Maréchal, elle vous mènera directement à elle.

— Genre, je trépigne d'impatience de revoir cette peau de vache. »

Cross la suivit donc, reconnaissant à présent les lieux, ses lourdes bottes ferrées contrastant avec le pas léger de la gamine. L'écume s'échappait parfois des joints du sol pour venir s'accrocher désespérément sur le bas du manteau de l'Exorciste. Ici, la Nature même hurlait pitié face à aux tourments.

Cross s'était attendu exactement à cela, lorsqu'il pénétra après la fille dans le bâtiment. Il se retrouva dans un couloir presque trop étroit pour s'y retourner et bien trop pour y combattre correctement. Examinant les murs et le plafond, il découvrit les quelques restes d'une tapisserie démodée et des lampes depuis longtemps hors d'usage.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, avec pour seule lumière celle spasmodique de la Lune, décolorant chaque chose en gris plus ou moins nuancés. Lorsqu'un miroir fêlé apparut à sa gauche, Cross en profita pour s'y regarder brièvement, du coin de l'œil. Sa peau était d'un pâle soutenu, et une cerne naissait sous son œil. Voilà quelques heures qu'il avait accosté sur Sakijang Pelepah, et l'île exerçait déjà sur lui son influence morbide.

Le Maréchal entendit des bruits d'amusements et perçut une odeur de bière de premier prix, de vomi et de corps peu soignés filtrer à travers le mur. Ils étaient à présent rentrés dans le territoire de Dana, le _Janda Hitam_.

A l'étage d'au-dessus, les réjouissances étaient d'une nature différente, de même que les senteurs et les parfums qui étaient bien plus subtils, accompagnant avec délice les gémissements d'extase qui retentissaient régulièrement.

_Un véritable repaire du vice. Qui c'est qui a toujours raison..._

Le couloir donna en haut d'un escalier étroit qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la bâtisse, à présent certainement située sur la terre ferme. A chaque palier, Cross perçut ce que lui avait annoncé son instinct : le roulement des dés, le claquement des cartes qu'on battait et des plaintes de déception d'abord, la senteur des fumées narcotiques ensuite, puis au sous-sol suivant, des cris et des murmures implorants.

Arrivés à ce niveau, un autre escalier, ascendant celui-ci, leur permit de rejoindre une petite pièce à l'unique issue, une porte chargée d'ornements quasi suffocants, bien que détériorés.

La fillette alla jusqu'au mur du fond et frappa de son petit poing. Immédiatement, et sans un mot, elle ouvrit la porte. Elle se plaça derrière Cross et attendit qu'il avance.

La pièce au-delà de la mystérieuse porte ressemblait plus au harem d'un prince d'Arabie qu'à la chambre d'une sympathisante de la Congrégation. Cependant, en y regardant de plus près, tous les objets présents –tapis, vases, ornements divers– étaient ébréchés, l'ameublement vieilli, les divans de velours rapiécés et tachés, comme si tout le décor avait été récupéré dans on ne sait quels rebuts. Le cristal n'était que du verre et les dorures que du cuivre et encore, passablement entamé par les ouvrages du temps. Le tout prenait place dans une vaste salle aux fenêtres semblables à celles d'une église gothique, mêlant influence asiatique, occidentale et arabe en une cohabitation qui aurait pu être de bon goût, si la salle entière ne puait pas la pourriture et l'obscène opulence d'une misère que l'on tente de cacher. Les croisées d'ogives se perdaient dans le haut plafond, la poussière de plâtre recouvrant en une fine couche les meubles dévernis, illuminés par des lampions en papier moisi.

Au centre de la pièce, une femme se tenait allongée sur un divan pourpre, n'ayant par encore remarquer l'homme qui venait d'entrer au milieu de tout cet excès pathétique. Elle gardait le visage baissé, serrant entre ses bras nus un coussin. Une jeune fille en tenue de soubrette se tenait derrière elle, et s'échinait à ajuster un corset noir et rouge à sa maîtresse, un genou enfoncé dans son dos et tirant de toutes ses forces sur les lacets.

« Plus serré, fainéante ! Je ne me suis fait retirer les côtes pour rien ! Je veux pouvoir faire le tour de ma taille avec mes deux mains quand tu auras fini !

— Bien, maîtresse », répondit la fille avant de tirer à nouveau.

Une longue chevelure noire tombait négligemment sur les épaules blafardes de la femme, dont la mâchoire était barrée d'une cicatrice d'environ un demi-pouce de largeur. Bien que d'un noir profond, ces cheveux ne rivalisaient pas avec la beauté de ceux de Lenalee.

Son visage était celui d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années, mais des rides anormalement marquées venaient enlaidir le tableau. Ses yeux noirs luisaient comme deux éclats d'onyx, bien que grossièrement fardés de noir. Le maquillage sommairement appliqué dessinait de grandes cernes sous les yeux de la femme, alourdissant davantage son regard. Enfin, un nez droit venait surplomber des lèvres rouges et pulpeuses.

Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre. La domestique avait trop forcé sur les lacets, et ceux-ci s'était déchirés. Folle de rage, la femme se tourna sur le dos, se cambra, dévoilant des courbes généreuses qu'elle semblait savoir parfaitement mettre en valeur, la main levée prête à frapper la fille.

« Toujours terrée dans ton trou crasseux, Dana ? »

C'est alors que la femme allongée remarqua Cross, qui s'était arrêté à quelques mètres d'elle, prenant bien soin de dégueulasser la moquette de ses semelles boueuses.

Le Maréchal se tenait là, droit, imposant. Comme toujours, sa longue chevelure écarlate tombait sur ses épaules, épousant le mouvement de va-et-vient de l'uniforme de l'Exorciste.

Des mèches humides lui collaient au front, dévoilant un peu plus ce masque d'argile qui lui dissimulait l'œil droit.

Du coin de l'œil, Cross remarqua que la fillette qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'ici avait disparu.

« Marian ! »

Si la femme remarqua les taches, elle ne fit aucun signe qui pouvait le suggérer. Elle s'était redressée, chassant d'un geste dédaigneux la domestique qui s'éclipsa précipitamment dans une révérence exagérée.

Cross jeta un regard aux tapisseries tachées et aux vitraux ébréchés. Étrangement, la chaleur des chandelles et de la cheminée suffisait à conserver une température acceptable dans la chambre.

« C'est ta servante ? Ton assassin personnel ? Ou juste une pute un peu plus favorisée selon ton humeur du moment ? », s'exclama l'Exorciste d'un ton abrupt.

Le Maréchal n'avait pas prêté attention à l'accent suave –et factice– qu'avait adopté Dana lorsqu'elle avait prononcé son prénom.

« De ?

— La gamine aveugle qui m'a mené jusqu'ici. Inutile, cela dit en passant, jamais je ne pourrais oublier cette puanteur.

— Ah, tu veux parler de Canaan ? Comme tu y vas fort, Marian... Elle n'est qu'une pauvre aveugle que la vieille femme que je suis a recueilli par miséricorde... Les créatures de Dieu ne peuvent donc pas apporter une once de bonté dans ce monde merdique ? »

Une flagrante hypocrisie émanait de ces propos, tant le sourire de la femme paraissait peu sincère. Cross se retourna vers une des fenêtres battues par la pluie, surplombant la cheminée finement travaillée de la pièce, saisissant au passage une bouteille de vin qui gisait sur une des tables à pied jouxtant le mur.

« _Canaan_ ? Encore une de tes inventions pseudo-croyantes ? Une de tes "assistantes", donc... »

On entendit le bouchon sauter d'un coup sec, puis le reste d'alcool remuer au fond. Cross fixait sans regarder le feu faiblard du foyer, savourant le spectacle sensuel de son ombre valsant sur la pierre ébréchée. Son visage restait invisible aux yeux perçants de Dana, mais sa voix forte résonna distinctement lorsqu'il reprit la parole d'un ton plein d'amertume.

« Vieille femme ? Ne te fous pas de moi, Dana... Ce couplet, tu peux le faire à qui tu veux, aux bouseux que tu exploites, au gouverneur de l'île, au pape, au Diable, à Dieu, j'en n'ai rien à cirer. Je connais parfaitement ton addiction à l'opium. La drogue t'a, en plus du mental, donné le physique parfait de la proxénète oisive et répugnante...

— Et c'est le grand Maréchal Cross Marian qui me fait la leçon de morale ? Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais enfin rangé à la discipline chaste des prêtres... Tu as donc arrêté le vin et les femmes ? »

Cross éclata d'un rire, puis sourit du coin des lèvres, les paupières closes dans une expression amusée.

« Peuh. Tu crois vraiment que les confessions sont une clause du contrat ? Tu me vois sobre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? », ironisa-t-il en portant à ses lèvres le goulot de la bouteille.

Dana ne répliqua pas, tant la réponse paraissait évidente pour tous les deux. Cloîtrée dans un silence sarcastique, elle préféra voler un baiser... A son porte-cigarette.

« Non, effectivement, vu tes tendances alcooliques... »

La fin de sa phrase fut couverte d'un bruit de crachement sonore, suivi de près par une exclamation de dégoût.

« Putain ! Il est dégueulasse, ton vin !

— Vin frelaté de la région... Très pratique pour désinfecter les plaies et empoisonner les chats... »

Cross jeta un dernier regard dégoûté vers la bouteille avant de la lâcher au sol où elle se brisa en mille morceaux, le liquide poisseux mêlé au débris de verre s'incrustant dans un des tapis orientaux.

« Pire que de la pisse, grommela Cross. Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? Tu sais que je risque gros depuis que l'Administration a découvert l'affaire du Quatorzième ?

— C'est donc vrai ? Pauvre petit, je l'aimais bien... »

Aucune réponse de la part du Maréchal.

« Marian ? »

Cross se détourna de la fenêtre et poussa un long soupir exaspéré.

« Tu sais, si j'ai demandé ton aide, chéri, ce n'est pas juste pour taper la causette avec toi, bien que cela soit loin d'être désagréable... »

Le Maréchal retira la lettre de son manteau et la jeta sèchement sur une des tables basses entourant le divan.

« Alors explique. Pourquoi, dès mon arrivée, un Akuma de niveau trois me tombe dessus ? A ce stade là, la Congrégation de l'Ombre aurait dû être informée de la situation depuis un bon bout de temps, et aurait déjà dépêché des unités d'Exorcistes.

— Exactement.

— Ta lettre expliquait clairement la présence plus que probable d'une Innocence. »

Dana adopta une expression plus sérieuse. Là, les rides de son visage noyées par la lueur de la Lune, son charme se révélait et la femme dévoilait sa beauté, bien que bien moins resplendissante qu'Anita. Sa petite croix d'argent brillait timidement sur sa poitrine laiteuse. Bien que s'affirmant ouvertement chef des bas-fonds de Singapour, Dana trahissait son origine étrangère par son physique trop métissé pour qu'il appartienne à une Asiatique de souche. Son nez trop saillant, ses pommettes hautes contrastaient avec ses yeux bridés, accentués par le maquillage.

« Mes informateurs m'ont prévenue que les messages pour l'Ordre ne sont pas arrivés à destination. De plus, l'archipel reste isolé de l'influence de la Congrégation. Impossible donc d'établir un lien avec vous. Un peu comme un siège, quoi. Sauf que nous avons un semblant de liberté surveillée qui nous pousse à effectuer le mauvais pas que le Comte semble attendre. Un pue-la-merde. »

_Encore raison ? Ça alors, Marian, tu pourrais presque te reconvertir dans la voyance..._

« Et les forces locales ? Vous auriez pu faire transiter un message par leur intermédiaire, sous couvert d'une mission de routine.

— Le gouverneur de l'île refuse de nous croire. Après, peut-être qu'un Exorciste en personne pourrait le convaincre de la gravité de la situation...

— En fait, tu veux que je serve de médiateur, déduisit Cross dans un grognement.

— Pas tout à fait... Malgré nos Croix de Rosaire, les coloniaux persistent à faire la soude oreille... Ils se branlent complètement des quartiers pauvres, en affirmant que les apparitions d'Akuma et de monstres aquatiques ne sont que des racontars colportés par une population inquiète et opposée au Régime... C'est pour cela que les exécutions publiques se sont multipliées, ces derniers temps.

— J'ai testé. Et vous, ils vous soupçonnent ?

— Pour l'instant, non. La protection du Vatican les empêche de descendre ici, et puis, nos actions restent assez secrètes pour que le gouverneur ne remarque rien.

— L'Empire britannique est pourtant en collaboration avec l'Ordre... Non, attends, laisse-moi deviner. Fonctionnaires corrompus, c'est cela ?

— Toujours aussi perspicace, chéri. Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais », répliqua Dana en pointant du doigt un fauteuil.

Cross resta debout, feignant de n'avoir pas remarqué son invitation à se mettre à l'aise, et plongea dans un silence songeur.

« Nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard. Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas apporté un petit cadeau de retrouvailles », s'exclama d'un ton joyeux Dana en agrippant le bras de Cross. Elle le tira jusqu'à elle, et le Maréchal retomba sur son cuisses, à présent allongé sur la femme. Après un gloussement de plaisir, celui qu'aurait poussé une petite fille après une bêtise, elle continua d'un ton placide, le visage noyé dans la chevelure rousse de son « invité ».

« Je soupçonne le gouverneur et ses chiens d'être de mèche avec le Comte et le clan de Noé. Ces derniers sont en boule depuis votre « rencontre » sur la première Arche. »

Cross grommela de surprise mêlée à une pointe de dégoût lorsqu'il sentit le corps puant de parfum au rabais de Dana.

« Pas étonnant, s'ils n'ont d'autre réaction qu'un refus agressif à la vue de la Croix de Rosaire. Les Akuma apprécient d'imposer des lois aux humains, en général. Ça les _grise_.

« Tiens. »

Dana avait allumé une cigarette, et la tendait au Maréchal, qui ne put résister à la tentation, saisissant le tabac sans un regard à la femme. La crispation de ses lèvres ressemblait à un sourire ironique à moitié réprimé.

_Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, Amen._

« Si tous les messagers que tu as envoyé à l'Ordre ne sont pas arrivés à destination, c'est que quelqu'un –ou quelque chose– les éliminent avant...

— Mais tu as reçu mon message, non ?

— J'étais déjà parti de cette saloperie de réunion de l'Administration Centrale à ce moment-là. Je l'ai reçue en Allemagne.

— Donc, il fort probable que le Comte empêche toute communication avec l'extérieur pour régler facilement cette affaire... Cette Innocence pue à plein nez. »

Cross s'assit sur le divan, expirant la fumée de tabac qui rempli l'air ambiant, caressant ses cheveux.

_Ou alors... On essaie simplement de tendre un piège au premier Exorciste sur place..._

Or, selon les informations qu'il disposait en cet instant, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, un seul Exorciste était présent sur cet archipel. Et cet Exorciste, c'était _lui_.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard soupçonneux à Dana. Il croisa les doigts, les deux pieds au sol, baissant la tête, son visage dissimulé par sa crinière rousse qui tombait en cascade, enfermé dans un silence qui allait durer plusieurs minutes.

« Je te montrerai tes appartements ce soir. Au rythme auquel je perds mes agents, c'est toute la ville qui va se faire massacrer en moins de deux. Je me découvre parfois une âme de philanthrope... Au fait, tu maîtrises toujours la magie, pour avoir fait réagir la porte de derrière... Pas de problème avec les bonnes âmes inquisitrices du Vatican ? »

Une fourmi s'extirpa de la jointure d'une lame de parquet.

« Je prendrai ça pour un non. »

Une seule et unique phrase se ressassait en boucle dans sa tête. Toujours la même, toujours celle-là.

_Qu'est-ce que l'autre porcinet sordide a en tête ?_

* * *

_**Keseronokan **: mot malais signifiant "jouissance", "plaisir".  
_

_**Canaan** : dans le récit biblique, peut désigner le fils de Cham et petit-fils de Noé, ou encore une région du Proche-Orient située près du Jourdain.  
_

_****__Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, Amen_: pour ceux un tant soit peu plongés dans les arcanes latines, pas besoin de traduction... Pour les autres (comme moi), extrait du "Notre Père" : "Et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation, Amen."

* * *

_Qu'il a été fastidieux à écrire, ce chapitre... surtout qu'il faut que je me souvienne en permanence de chaque petit détail pour que l'intrigue ne soit pas tachée d'incohérence. (Et... Au fait, j'espère que les OC ne sont pas trop nazes... Désolée, moi aussi je suis un peu réticente sur ces gugusses là)_

_Dites-moi donc ce que vous pensez de Fifille (Canaan, d'après le dixit de Shakespeare) et de Danette (dixit la neuvième conscience de l'auteur) !_


	7. Épîtres

Rating :** K/K+**

Disclaimer : _D. Gray Man_ appartient toujours à** Katsura Hoshino.**

_Bonjour...!_

_Voici donc le chapitre sept. Dans celui-là, de nombreux sous-entendus sont émis. Et hop, un peu plus de mystère ;) J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, mais il m'a pris plus de temps et de pages que prévu, alors je l'ai séparé en deux. Vous avez donc droit à la première partie du micro-arc "Congrégation" (deux chapitres, en fait. Mais vous z'inquiétez pas, elle va revenir, notre bonne vieille tour). Par exemple, la deuxième partie du rêve a été raccourcie. Plus de détails dans le prochain chapitre !_

_Merci à **Shakespeare** pour sa review anonyme. Tes compliments m'ont fait très plaisir ! Et j'aime beaucoup ta retranscription de la scène bottes-dégueulasses-sur-le-tapis :) J'espère que ce chapitre va également te satisfaire.  
_

_Un grand merci aussi à **Ruize-chan **(quelle extase devant tes commentaires...),** oOOOmerlette **(Ton Allen est dans la place !),** Luna Sylva **(ma chère évaluatrice d'OCs !),** Rose-Eliade **(merci merci merci...),** The Jester of Queen **(Jejo powaa !) pour leurs commentaires. Je mesure bien la chance que j'ai de recevoir vos fidèles reviews à chaque chapitre. Sans vous, il y aurait probablement longtemps que j'aurais stoppé cette histoire._

_Après ce long blabla, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre VII :_ Épîtres_**

_Une goutte. Puis deux. Trois. Une dizaine, et il ne put compter davantage._

Il pleuvait.

Voilà que l'eau s'écoulait sur sa peau. Des centaines de gouttelettes frappaient sa peau, comme autant de petites étreintes.

Sous sa main gauche s'étendait quelque chose de doux et d'humide... Les yeux clos, il sentit son visage être caressé par un souffle, comme si le ciel respirait avec lui. La lucidité lui revint, et il sut que cette brise était tout simplement le vent. Il était allongé, la respiration régulière, ses sens poussés au paroxysme de leur perception. Une question s'imposa peu à peu à son esprit. Il savait qui il était, d'où il venait, sa mémoire intacte regorgeant de souvenirs douloureux et d'instant de bonheur, bien que ces derniers s'avéraient plus rares que les premiers.

Mais où était-il ?

Une peur soudaine s'empara de son cœur. Son sang battait à ses oreilles ; le vent auparavant si rassurant se mua en une brise sournoise et menaçante, prête à l'enlever à ces terres inconnues pour encore une fois le plonger dans l'obscurité de l'ignorance.

Allen Walker ouvrit les yeux. Il leva sa main gauche devant son visage. Ses doigts noirs se pliaient et se dépliaient doucement, la croix blanche rutilant faiblement dans le ciel étoilé, marbré d'une trainée blanche et d'étoiles clignotantes. Il se redressa, sa chemise blanche rendue humide par la pluie légère qui s'était levée, le tissu mouillé lui collant à la peau. Ce n'est que par pur réflexe que son œil gauche s'activa, mais aucun Akuma n'était à signaler dans les environs. La pupille noire s'endormit donc, attendant patiemment l'instant où surgiraient à nouveau ces machineries démoniaques, cristallisation de la souffrance de l'Humanité.

D'ailleurs, aucun être vivant excepté lui ne semblait exister en ces lieux.

Son bras gauche était léger, comme si le poids mental de l'Innocence s'était évanoui, reconnaissant les lieux baignés d'une nuit pluvieuse.

Quant à Allen, cet endroit lui restait indubitablement inconnu.

Le jeune homme se trouvait au milieu de fougères denses, le doux clapotis d'une source d'eau retentissant à quelques mètres de lui. Tout autour de lui s'accordait avec harmonie pour former un marécage foisonnant et luxuriant. Il se situait au centre d'une clairière, encadrée de rochers saillants et d'arbres aux troncs noueux. En quelques pas, Walker parvint à la lisière de la trouée de végétation. Tout semblait pulser lentement d'une lueur émeraude.

Observant son environnement, assis sur la mousse couleur opale qui lui semblait si confortable, Allen remarqua les étranges lumières vertes qui jaillissaient du sol, amalgame de terre et d'humus, des lumières vertes aux formes variées, errant dans l'air comme des méduses de pure énergie. Lorsqu'une de ses apparitions lui frôla la joue, une très brève image lui traversa l'esprit, celle d'une jeune femme tenant un enfant dans ses bras. Cette femme lui était inconnue, et le souvenir fut si bref, un simple éclair, ce sourire disparut si rapidement qu'Allen se demanda si tout cela n'était qu'hallucination. Une autre lueur vint délicatement se poser sur le dos de sa main droite lorsque le jeune homme toucha une souche d'arbre. Cette fois-ci, ce fut l'image d'un homme au visage à moitié caché par une ombre, tout aussi inconnu pour Allen que la jeune femme, portant sur ses épaules un petit garçon aux cheveux couleur de blé.

Une douce mélodie s'élevait du bosquet où il se tenait, des veinures d'eau brillante, tout aussi émeraude que les lueurs mouvantes qui semblaient entonner un hymne. Des sons cristallins se firent entendre par intermittence, intenses puis déclinant aussitôt, tel le son que produisait une goutte d'eau lorsqu'elle se perdait dans l'immensité de son origine. Les étranges méduses paraissaient communiquer entre eux, dans un élan de somnolence. Allen fut pris de doute ; étaient-ce des êtres vivants, quelques animaux sommeillant en ces lieux ?

Allen, comme poussé par une force autre que sa propre volonté, se leva. Il remarqua que ses pieds étaient nus, mais il n'avait pas froid. Au contraire, il pouvait sentir une étrange chaleur lui lécher innocemment sa peau d'albâtre, l'encourageant à suivre ce que lui inculquait sa conscience.

Il suivit donc le chemin que lui indiquaient les filets d'eau couleur vert gemme qui semblaient couler en s'enfonçant dans la forêt marécageuse. A chacun de ses pas, d'étranges champignons cruciformes s'ouvraient, comme s'ils désiraient le guider dans sa marche parmi eux, voulant le rassurer. Quelques lumières le suivirent, le frôlant de leurs bras émeraude pour disparaître aussitôt et revenir quelques secondes plus tard, voletant entre le bois d'ébène des arbres.

Les veinures brillaient entre les rochers recouverts de lichen, serpentant de plus en plus vite entre les racines d'arbres aux feuilles tombantes.

Allen se mit à courir, quand soudain, l'eau ruisselante parvint à un petit étang, à peine plus grand que la clairière où il se trouvait auparavant. L'eau y était placide, tenant plus de l'argent en fusion que du simple lac d'eau douce.

L'appréhension vint ensuite Allen ne fit guère attention au chemin qu'il emprunta lorsque les veines de lumière verte le guidèrent jusqu'à cet endroit. Ainsi s'était-il perdu dans cette immensité qui semblait respirer comme une seule entité.

Mais le jeune homme continua d'avancer à travers les roseaux, ses pieds nus à présents couverts de terre.

Il continua d'avancer sur les souches recouvertes de champignons luisants, la même mélodie transportée par le vent, le même son cristallin de l'eau résonnant trop intensément pour que cela ne fût naturel. Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à la rive de l'étang, qui tenait plus de la mare, accompagné des mêmes méduses diaphanes qui jouaient malicieusement avec ses mèches blanches.

Soudain, la mélodie se mêla à un autre chant, davantage familier au garçon. Ce n'était pas comme d'ordinaire. Le chant était beaucoup moins intense, seulement un simple murmure qui se liait avec une harmonie sans pareille. La voix d'une jeune femme, une jeune femme qu'il vit quelques fois pendant les trois ans qui avaient précédé sa venue à la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Le chant du Tombeau de Maria résonnait entre les branches humides des arbres, un fredonnement à la fois imperceptible et puissant. Dès les premières notes, le marécage semblait s'épanouir, comme si le délicat vibrato de l'Innocence lui transcendait sa magie, régissant à son énergie divine.

Allen, interdit, resta caché entre deux hautes herbes, savourant le timbre chantant de l'Innocence, mais également intrigué par ce qu'il allait s'en suivre. Maria se trouvait-elle donc ici ? Ce pourrait-il alors que...

Il était encore à quelques mètres de l'eau translucide, dont les volutes dansaient langoureusement à sa surface.

Il sentit brusquement une sorte de caresse glacée sur ses pieds. Sursautant, il baissa les yeux pour voir ses jambes recouvertes des mêmes veinures émeraude qui l'avaient mené jusqu'ici. Terrorisé par ces choses qui semblaient vouloir pénétrer dans son corps, il chuta sur la mousse épaisse qui recouvrait le sol, le regard pétrifié par ces veines étranges qui s'incrustaient dans sa peau. Laissant échapper un cri, Allen se calma ensuite lorsqu'il remarqua que la seule sensation que lui procurait l'organisme étranger se résumait à un léger picotement.

Ce fut alors que trois voix lointaines s'élevèrent dans son esprit.

« _Laisse-toi faire._ »

Trois voix murmurant en cœur ces trois mots, mais mus par une puissance chuchotée et unie. Une voix féminine, peut-être celle de Maria, se mêlant à une autre, masculine, inconnue, dure, coupante, inquisitrice.

Le cœur d'Allen rata un battement lorsque ces mots résonnèrent à la fois dans la nuit éclairée seulement par les lueurs verdâtres du décor sylvestre et dans son esprit.

Mais ce qui retentit plus intensément dans la conscience du jeune homme, était un troisième timbre, beaucoup plus grave, plus vibrant, plus profond, alors que les deux autres voix se transcendaient en une énergie presque endormie, patientant jusqu'au moment où leur éveil viendrait. Une troisième voix qu'Allen reconnut immédiatement.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger ses jambes, mais la lumière ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire du mal. Les veinures ne s'étendirent que sur ses jambes et sur son Innocence. Elles se mirent à pulser un peu plus lumineusement lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent son bras gauche. La lueur lisait en lui comme dans un livre aux pages invisibles. Allen se surprit à comparer cette sensation avec celle qu'il avait ressenti le jour où il avait rencontré Hevlaska.

Cependant, cette dernière, dans son toucher, avait été plus lointaine, bien qu'accueillante. Hevlaska lui avait souhaité la bienvenue à l'Ordre à sa façon.

Mais à cet instant, tout cela était différent. Son corps reconnaissait ces veinures comme étrangères, mais immédiatement, dès que sa peau avait frôlé le liquide émeraude, Allen avait ressenti une certaine familiarité avec cette entité, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis fort longtemps. Comme si depuis trois ans, son cœur était imprégné de souvenirs la concernant, la lumière illuminant imperceptiblement son esprit, l'accompagnant dans sa route, mais conservant ses distances. Elle ne restait que le compagnon d'un seul homme.

Satisfaites, les veines de liquide se rétractèrent ensuite pour continuer son chemin vers l'étang translucide.

Allen se releva, ses jambes à présent complètement rétablies, épargnées de toute marque, et s'approcha un peu plus de l'étang. Il lui semblait que la végétation, auparavant trop dense pour lui permettre de passer, s'était quelque peu rétractée, et lui offrait à présent un chemin jusqu'au bosquet. A présent, les veinules émeraude s'écoulaient dans le plan d'eau, rejoignant d'autres fils lumineux dans leur danse translucide et sans fin.

Tout semblait converger vers ce petit lac, tel le cœur même de la forêt marécageuse. Les méduses lumineuses s'accrochaient aux branches basses des saules pleureurs encadrant l'eau, puis, implacablement attirées vers le lac, elles s'y évanouissaient dans des volutes de fumées tout aussi vertes que le reste du décor.

Allen n'avait toujours pas de réponse quant à où il se trouvait.

Observant avec curiosité les taches lumineuses des troncs couchés qui se mouvaient jusqu'à l'eau, il releva brusquement la tête quand un froissement se mit entendre de l'autre côté de l'étang.

Ses yeux argentés s'ouvrirent en grand devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Là...

A quelques mètres de lui.

La chevelure écarlate épousait le ruissellement de la pluie sur ses épaules, recouvertes sommairement d'un manteau.

Marian Cross.

Il se tenait là, assis, le pied droit plongé dans l'eau, les serpents de lumière lui léchant le pied. Dans sa soutane de prêtre, les mains posées sur l'herbe, Marian ne regardait pas Allen ses yeux demeuraient fixés sur la surface placide de l'eau, suivant du regard les ondes circulaires qui se propageaient au moindre mouvement de son pied. Les lueurs vertes de la forêt prenaient une teinte bleutée à son approche. La même teinte bleutée que les sceaux entourant l'homme.

Le chant de Maria retentissait toujours à travers le murmure du vent. Allen fit un pas en avant, se dégageant des fougères qui l'entouraient. Ses pieds étaient à présent dans l'eau, et un malaise le prit soudain il se sentait comme étranger, presque indésirable, là, au contact de l'eau émeraude. Lorsqu'il recula de façon à revenir sur la terre humide, le malaise se dissipa aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

Allen dirigea son regard vers son maître. Marian Cross avait relevé la tête, des mèches écarlates embrassant à la perfection la ligne de sa mâchoire. A présent, il regardait son disciple de sa pupille lie-de-vin. Allen ignorait si le demi-loup blanc à la croix noire reposait toujours sur le visage de son maître, la cascade de cheveux lui dissimulant son œil droit.

« _Maître..._ »

Allen ne pouvait quitter des yeux ce regard. Marian Cross ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas. Il continua simplement fixer son disciple, sans jamais ciller ne serait-ce qu'une unique fois.

Jamais le jeune homme n'avait vu son maître l'observer ainsi. Jamais il n'avait vu ce regard chez lui. Un regard lourd, las, mélancolique, presque... indéchiffrable...

Douloureux.

_Brusquement, tu vois les étranges serpents de lumière jaillir de l'eau, se tordre, s'étioler, se nécroser._

_Tu imagines leurs cris de douleur. Une immonde tache apparaît, grandit, s'étale, mange, engloutit, dévore au milieu de l'étang. Les roseaux endormis et les quelques nénuphars argentés en sont les premières proies._

_Tu aurais tant aimé les aider, les sauver, même si tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas, que ces lumières ne sont que lumière, que tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur elles. Tu n'es condamné qu'à n'être un simple spectateur, un témoin impuissant de la fin de ces fébriles lumières. Ces lumières, tu sais qu'elles ne sont que... Uniquement._

_La nature, la forêt que tu n'oses pas qualifier d'enchantée, tant ce terme est loin de la vérité, flétrit simplement, inexorablement au contact de cette noirceur. Cette noirceur qui bouillonne, autant de moignons plus noirs que la plus ténébreuse des abysses se tordant à sa surface, accapare encore pour quelques secondes ton attention._

_Les..., puisque tu décides de les nommer ainsi, de les nommer par ce qu'elles sont, ou plutôt ce qu'Elle est, s'extirpent du lac, rampant sur l'herbe pourrie, simples marionnettes dénuées de volonté, esclaves de cette noirceur qui poursuit son œuvre de destruction._

_Tu aurais voulu lui demander pourquoi doivent-elles finir ainsi, pourquoi les... doivent disparaître, s'évanouir, retomber à jamais en poussière._

_Et lui, certainement, t'aurait répondu, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'il te parlait, que le fin était destinée à être le destin de chaque chose. Pauvre fin, contrainte à barouder dans l'univers pour une chose aussi futile que la vie... Du chien galeux au coin de la rue, de l'empereur richissime atteint d'une maladie incurable, de toi, de lui. Il t'aurait dit que, ne serait-ce que par simple compassion pour la fin, pour lui épargner les surcharges de travail, il fallait s'accrocher à la vie, en profiter, et se laisser aller le jour où le glas sonnerait. Par simple compassion pour la fin, t'aurait-il dit._

_Ou peut-être pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de dire ça. Mais bon, tu es certain que tôt ou tard, il te surprendrait encore._

_Tu ne le sauras peut-être jamais._

_Car ton regard s'empli d'effroi à la vue de l'acte qui vient de débuter. Le chant de Maria erre toujours entre les feuilles décrépies des saules. Encore quelques mètres, et le trou aura englouti le lac entier._

_Tu as peur. Tu as peur, mais ça, tes yeux écarquillés ne semblent pas s'y intéresser._

_Seules les horribles et répugnantes veines noires courant sur la peau de ton maître sont dignes de ton intérêt. Telles des mains avides de vie, ces serpents noirs, autrefois émeraude et innocents, s'incrustait dans ses chairs, se mêlant au noir de sa soutane. Ses pieds n'étaient à présent plus rien qui ne pourrait s'assimiler à des pieds. Les veinures s'agrippèrent aux mèches les plus longues de sa chevelure, dévorant son visage blême, ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses paupières closes. Il semble l'accepter. Comme Alice, il suit le lapin blanc à travers le trou. Ce trou, c'est le miroir argenté qui noircit sous tes yeux. Tu vois son bouc auburn disparaître sous les stigmates, puis c'est au tour de ses lèvres entrouvertes, de ses paupières closes, de son même visage blême._

_Tu te dis que tu pourrais faire quelque chose, mais tu ne peux rien faire –tes jambes n'obéissent plus. C'est ce que tu te dis. Quant à Elle, Elle te fait mal. Une douleur sourde, lancinante, presque trop familière. Tu aurais aimé qu'elle ne s'éveille plus. Qu'elle reste tapie dans un coin de ta conscience, un petit coin à la porte condamnée, avec un petit écriteau « Interdiction d'ouvrir », afin de dissuader les longilignes membres de l'esprit curieux d'être tenté. Et tu aurais peut-être joué avec les petits clous de fer rouillé saillant des planches, mais jamais tu n'aurais ouvert la porte._

_Car Elle reconnaît les hurlements silencieux de cette lumière, enfouie derrière cette voix masculine, coupante, inquisitrice, derrière le chant voluptueux et majestueux de Maria. Cette lumière qui est comme Elle, qui est Elle. Alors, ne serait-ce que par solidarité, Elle se joint à cette symphonie macabre, et toi, tu compatis, parce que tu la connais depuis le début, Elle fait partie intégrante de toi, et sa douleur s'étend dans ton cœur._

_Tu pousses un gémissement d'impuissance lorsque tu aperçois ces petites veines grossir sur son visage. Un gémissement d'impuissance comme tu n'en avais jamais poussé, ta gorge se contracte, ton ventre se retourne presque._

_Faisant fi du malaise qui t'empoigne à nouveau, tu pénètres dans l'eau, cherchant à rejoindre l'homme, qui, pendant trois ans, s'est occupé de toi._

_Tu ignores pourquoi, mais tu as indéniablement peur, terriblement peur que ton maître disparaisse à cet instant même. Un mauvais pressentiment t'empoigne et te comprime de l'intérieur. Tu veux pleurer, crier, hurler, bouger, le rejoindre, le soustraire à cette noirceur. Mais surtout, tu aurais voulu prononcer ce nom tant aimé, tant haï, roulant entre les lèvres, son prénom, puis son nom. Son prénom, que tu n'as jamais ne serait-ce que murmuré. Par crainte ou par respect ? Peut-être un peu des deux, ou au contraire, quelque chose de différent._

_Marian...Cross..._

_Oui, tu l'appelles par son nom. Oui, tu oses, mais de toute façon, il ne semble pas t'entendre. Il continue à te fixer ainsi. Tu décèles une pointe de... Tu hésites. De tristesse ? De déception ? De... peur ?_

_Tu te caches le visage entre tes mains. Des larmes brûlantes tracent des sillons de cendre sur tes joues glacées. Tu as si peur que le souvenir de Suman te revienne. Mais il revient, parce que déjà, tu te dis que tout cela n'est pas si différent. Et ce regard, que te lance ton maître, te poignarde le cœur. C'est un regard comme tu les hais tant._

_Un regard d'adieu._

_Des mots que tu réprimes prennent naissance à la commissure de tes lèvres. Non, tu ne veux pas. Ce n'est pas possible. Les prononcer serait donner crédit à cette hypothèse. Tu ne veux pas._

_La supplier, Elle, de ne pas l'abandonner. Tu ignores pourquoi cette pensée te traverse l'esprit. Jamais il ne pourrait les trahir. Mais au fond de toi, tu sais que cela n'est qu'une possibilité parmi tant d'autres. Et tout au fond de toi, quelqu'un sait déjà la vérité. Et ce quelqu'un, c'est moi. Donc nous._

_Tu sais que depuis longtemps, il marche en permanence sur un fil, au-dessus d'un trou sans fond, perpétuellement en sursis. Et que le moindre faux pas pourrait le précipiter en bas. Pas en Enfer. Il a une autre perception du bas que celle purement dogmatique de l'Église. La Création de Dieu n'est pas un simple champ de marguerites où les gentils accèdent au Paradis et les méchants atterrissent en Enfer. Non, c'était autrefois un monde en noir et blanc, que l'arrivée de l'Humanité a déteint en un gris morne mais véritable._

_Tu observes, révulsé, son visage périr sous les veinures dégénérées, ses mains déjà depuis longtemps devenues obsidienne._

_Toi, tu pleures pour lui, mais aussi pour Elle. Elle, elle pleure pour Elle, mais aussi pour lui._

_Il bascule vers le fond de l'eau. Doucement. Le temps est étiré jusqu'au paroxysme._

C'est alors que tout s'évanouit, et Allen sombra dans les bras de l'inconscience, happé par les ténèbres grignotant ce décor songeur. Une image resta impitoyablement incrustée dans le fond de sa pupille argentée.

_Désormais, seule sa longue chevelure fauve s'agite dans la brise, le dernier salut d'un prédateur devenu proie, et lorsqu'il chute vers l'étang noir, elle se traîne, crinière ensommeillée qui s'octroie encore quelques instants de répit avant de repartir en voyage._

.-.-.

Dans son lit, Allen Walker se retourna, la poitrine en sueur. Ses yeux bougeaient spasmodiquement sous ses paupières closes. Soudain, sa bouche s'ouvrit, haletante, et un grognement rauque en sortit.

« Marian ! »

.-.-.

Il errait dans les ténèbres. Il ne voyait rien. Une chape d'ombre lui recouvrait les yeux.

Était-il aveugle ?

Et il continua à marcher. Jusqu'au bout. Tentant courageusement de découvrir dans quel endroit il se trouvait. Allen chercha les quelques indices qui auraient pu répondre à ses questions. Mais seul les mêmes ténèbres impénétrables l'entouraient, et puisqu'il ne voyait, ni n'entendait rien, il opta finalement pour 'rien'. Il se trouvait donc dans un rien.

Mais les souvenirs refirent surface, et Allen sentit la panique l'envahir. Justement, il était perdu au milieu de nulle part. En sortirait-il ? Et si tout cela n'était que l'horrible noirceur qui avait englouti la forêt, les lumières émeraude et son... maître ?

Il se mit à courir, le noir oppressant l'étouffant, puis il trébucha.

Il s'était cogné contre un mur. Invisible. Il tâta la surface dure, pour sentir enfin le contact froid d'une poignée en métal. Allen en déduisit donc que le mur était en réalité une _porte_.

_Vers où ?_

Il abaissa la poignée d'une main tremblante, après un infime instant d'hésitation, redoutant ce qu'il pourrait découvrir derrière. Un déclic résonna dans le rien, puis la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit. Il fit un pas en avant.

_Tu t'attends à un ciel ensoleillé, peut-être à la même forêt baigné dans la mélodie nocturne._

.-.-.

Une goutte. Puis deux... Il pleuvait ?

_Encore ?_

Le ciel avait perdu sa belle teinte indigo.

Au lieu de cela, une horrible vision s'imposa au regard divaguant du jeune homme étendu, les bras en croix, sur le sol dur.

Un ciel rouge-orangé, un ciel nocturne. Mais la Lune était désespérément noire, tout comme les lourds nuages, engendrant de violents et bruyants éclairs. Ceux-ci zébraient les cieux, telles des larmes de charbon dans une fournaise criante de vérité.

Un ciel cauchemardesque, d'où chutaient des flocons grisâtres. Car ce n'étaient pas des gouttes de pluie. Certains d'entre eux se posèrent entre les lèvres entrouvertes du garçon, luttant contre son souffle chaud qui s'échappait de son corps en volutes invisibles dans l'air lourd. Les flocons lui laissèrent un goût amer, assez ardent pour que leur monstruosité se révèle derrière leurs masques de poésie ensommeillée : c'était de la _cendre_.

A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, une unique et brève image s'imposait à son esprit engourdi. _Celle d'un homme aux cheveux roux, disparaissant sous les moignons avides d'un étang noir..._

Le garçon mit un certain temps à rassembler tous les fragments et à mettre un nom sur ce visage au regard perçant. C'est à la lisère de l'entière compréhension qu'il sentit quelque chose en lui se fissurer.

Et les larmes coulèrent, traçant des sillons de cendre sur ses joues pâles.

Il sentit quelque chose de doux lui caresser le front. Surpris mais épuisé, Allen Walker arqua sa nuque ankylosée, non sans un désagréable tiraillement, pour remarquer le poil blanc d'un lapin se mêler à sa chevelure blanche. Un lapin au regard étrange, trop familier, trop humain pour n'être celui que d'un simple lapin. Mais un lapin à la fourrure immaculée, seul éclat de lumière dans ce monde gris, noir et feu. Allen se redressa, le regard hagard perdu sur l'horizon lointain. C'est là qu'il remarqua l'immense et vide plaine qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Rien que de la cendre, de la cendre, et encore de la cendre, sous un sinistre ciel noir et rouge.

Allen avait atrocement mal à la tête, comme si un burin frappait impitoyablement sur chaque recoin de son crâne, voulant à tout prix réduire son équilibre mental à zéro. Cette pensée le fit sourire, sans qu'il n'en connaisse vraiment la raison. Probablement un des souvenirs qu'il ne parvenait pour l'instant pas à raccorder à ce complexe puzzle qu'était sa vie.

Le jeune garçon en arrivait encore moins à réfléchir, tant la douleur se faisait lancinante, au rythme convulsif des éclairs brisant les cieux ensanglantés.

Assis sur le sol poussiéreux, Allen posa une main sur le pelage de l'animal, qui tapotait à présent sa jambe, comme l'incitant à le suivre.

Il se leva donc, curieux de suivre ce lapin au comportement anormal. Un lapin ne pouvait pas apparaître comme cela, dans une plaine abandonnée. Un lapin ne pouvait pas lui servir de guide alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient probablement pas. _Probablement_, songea Allen, car son esprit restait encore légèrement flou.

Et surtout, un lapin _ne pouvait pas avoir ces yeux_. Ou plutôt cet œil. Un œil gauche où luisait une immense intelligence.

Et c'est en levant son bras gauche qu'il partit à la suite de l'animal bondissant.

La vision du crucifix rutilant sur sa main fut la seule chose qu'il vit lorsqu'il s'adressa aux cendres tombant sur sa paume dans des tourbillons colériques.

« _Bonjour. Comment est-ce, là-haut ?_ »

.-.-.

Allen s'était attendu à une longue et pénible marche. Mais étrangement, comme par enchantement, après quelques dizaines de mètres seulement, les ruines délabrées d'une église se dressèrent devant lui, aboutissement de son voyage.

Quant au lapin, le garçon s'était aperçu qu'au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers l'édifice, l'animal perdait ses poils et s'amaigrissait à vue d'œil. C'était donc un squelette qui s'évapora en fumée lorsqu'Allen se trouva devant la grande porte du sanctuaire. La disparition du lapin lui rappelait amèrement les... les... lumières qui l'avaient guidé quelques secondes... quelques heures auparavant ?

Le regard presque déterminé du lapin lorsqu'il disparu dans un maelström de _rien_ lavait poussé à bout.

Il ne savait plus !

Où ?

Quand ?

Qui !

Allen ouvrit presque de rage les deux portes, qui grincèrent dans un horrible crissement sur leurs gonds branlants et rouillés.

Le vent, pourtant inexistant, s'engouffra violemment dans le vide de la nef. C'était une église sans vestibule, donnant directement sur le chemin de Croix.

_Et là, tout s'enchaîne. Tout défile à nouveau dans ta tête. Dès le premier pas que tu poses sur le carrelage en damier de l'église en ruines. Autour de toi, les statues décapitées, les gisants entrouverts, la cendre, l'ombre errant entre les piliers ébréchés, la cendre, la tombe. Oui, la tombe, celle sur laquelle sont inscrites deux initiales, qui transpercent ton cœur d'une seule flèche._

_Tu t'écroules. Des larmes brûlantes ne cessent de s'écouler de tes yeux, pourtant atrocement secs. Probablement la faute à la cendre._

_Tu poursuis ton chemin de Croix. Un cœur invisible pousse une mélopée proche d'un requiem._

_Au fond, les vitraux fêlés laissent passer les raies timides de la Lune noire, qui étrangement, illuminent l'autel surplombé par la Croix._

_Et là, tu le vois._

_Tu la vois._

_Cette horrible vision qui, sûrement, n'aura de cesse d'hanter tes rêves._

_Tu vois sa chevelure terne et souple se balancer au rythme des bourrasques ardentes qui se faufilent entre les fissures de verre coloré. Mais même les vitraux ont perdu leurs couleurs, à présent mornes et dépravés dans l'ancienne église. Le monde entier autour de toi prend une teinte en noir et blanc. Tout perd sa couleur._

_Mais de cela, tu ne t'en soucies guère._

_Tu ne vois que lui._

_Sa poitrine ensanglantée, ses hanches ceinturées de son manteau noir en lambeau._

_Ses bras immobiles. Ses poignets atrocement tailladé. Tu veux vomir. Mais tu n'y arrives pas, tant la scène qui s'offre à toi t'hypnotise._

_Le sang est gris, puisque tout autour de toi est en noir et blanc. Mais tu peux aisément le voir s'écouler doucement, presque avec amour sur les roses pâles qui entourent le Crucifix._

_Tu ne sais pas s'il est toujours vivant._

_Mais tu te refuses à cette détestable pensée._

_Les chaines qui l'entravent meurtrissent sa chair déjà mise à nue. Tu imagines quelle souffrance il doit ressentir. En fait, non. Tu n'imagines pas. Tu ne peux pas imaginer._

_Crucifié sur la Croix. Quelle ironie du destin._

_Tu n'oses même pas chercher du regard la silhouette qui se tapit dans l'ombre. Ou l'éclat meurtrier de Jugement. Ou la forme imposante du Tombeau de Maria._

_Tu n'oses même pas t'approcher._

_Le bourdon de l'église retentit. Il résonne lugubrement entre les murs en ruines._

_Et là, tu te dis._

_Je ne vois rien_

_N'entends rien_

_Ne sais rien_

_Ni ne se doute de rien..._

.-.-.

Allen Walker se réveilla en sursaut. Son front était brûlant, sa poitrine moite de sueur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, comme s'il voulait à tout prix s'échapper de son poitrail et déchirer sa chemise collée à sa peau. Les draps blancs l'entravaient comme une camisole de force. Il s'extirpa de son lit, une main sur son œil gauche.

_Il lui faisait mal. Terriblement mal._

Il tituba vers la sortie.

_Il devait trouver quelqu'un._

_Des éclairs de visions s'insinuèrent dans sa tête. Elle le lançait douloureusement, semblant vouloir l'avertir de quelque chose._

_Il devait trouver quelqu'un. Qu'il avertirait de quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas vraiment lui-même._

Ses pieds nus tressaillirent au contact du sol glacé des couloirs de la Congrégation. Sans savoir où aller exactement, il erra dans les interminables corridors du bâtiment.

Il arriva près d'un escalier. Allen entreprit de le monter, mais son esprit confus par la douleur rata une marche et l'Exorciste chuta misérablement, se cognant la tête sur le mur d'en face.

Un gémissement de douleur précéda les sanglots qui agitèrent le garçon.

_Il ne savait pas où aller. Personne ne le croirait. Tout le monde le craignait. Pour le monde entier, il était le Quatorzième._

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre. L'écho se répercuta sur les murs vides de la tour.

Allen se surprit à prier intérieurement qu'il ne se fasse pas remarquer. Mais il se prépara involontairement à subir un interrogatoire. Son œil douloureux et sa présence ici-même ne manqueraient pas de susciter certaines questions.

S'il tombait sur Leverrier...

Même sur n'importe qui d'autre.

Mais s'il s'avérait que ce ne soit qu'un de ses amis...

Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse, et y enfouit sa tête. Sa tignasse blanche lui collait au front, et il prit cela pour un futile réconfort de la par de son corps. Mais après tout, même son corps commençait à se rebeller contre lui.

A mesure que les pas approchaient, Allen sentit encore davantage la peur s'immiscer en lui. Sa lucidité lui était quelque peu revenue.

Ils approchaient.

Encore quelques mètres, et l'inconnu repérerait inévitablement sa présence, tapie dans un coin.

Les pas se stoppèrent soudainement. Voilà. Il était repéré.

Ils s'intensifièrent, mais étrangement, n'augmentèrent pas leur cadence. C'étaient des pas où n'exhalaient pas la colère.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau à quelques mètres de lui.

Une main large, douce, se posa sur son épaule. Le garçon ne put retenir le glapissement d'angoisse qu'il poussa.

« Allen ? »

C'était une voix chantante, rassurante, mature.

_Rassurante_.

Allen ouvrit un œil, intrigué. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il vit le regard inquiet de l'homme.

Devant lui se trouvait le Maréchal Froi Tiedoll.

_Et là, tu te dis._

_Je ne vois rien_

_N'entends rien_

_Ne sais rien_

_Ni ne se doute de rien..._

* * *

_[L'âme de l'auteur s'est envolée devant ce pur élan de sadisme envers Pousse de Soja]_

_Alors ? Je dois avouer que pour moi, finir ainsi est un peu frustrant. D'autant plus que le poids des années s'alourdit inexorablement... Dans un mois, jour pour jour, je vais me prendre un an en pleine face !_

_Pour tout vous avouer, je suis arrivée au point d'écouter le bruit de tir de Jugement quand j'écris..._

_P.S.: Un sondage est disponible pour les inscrits sur mon profil. Ceux qui n'ont pas encore voté peuvent y faire un tour, si cela leur chante..._

_P.S.2 : Comment trouvez-vous la couverture de Kyrie Eleison ? je l'ai faite à l'arrache..._


End file.
